Kuroningyoo no Yume: Fukkatsu no Kurai Norou
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! Hey! I enjoyed rereading this and so I will hafta revise this as well. But I will complete KNYDC first.
1. Prologue

Welcome back! This is a sequel!

**Kuroningyoo no Yume: Fukkatsu no Kurai Norou**

Hahaha… you'll find it out later what this is about…

A sequel is connected with the first one though…

One MUST die… who could it be? The next doll?

Why Black Doll? It's because their filled with sadness and resentments…

Not because of their dress…

I just reread the first one… grammatical errors… and now even my green lines disappeared…

Helpless me…

This could be a dry-run... or maybe up to chap one...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but this sequel!**

*****

Prologue

It was a mere sunny afternoon. The clouds were breezing gently as the leaves danced with it. Master was trying to sew some small clothes with his fragile hands. I was sitting at the window pane, feeling the wind at my back. It felt like paradise but my lips bore no smile. My button eyes stared at him. He was humming a song… I was moving my feet in tune…

He stopped humming and my legs went still. He looked at me with a smile all over his face. "Darling, don't you feel like being a little angel?"

"I don't want to be an angel… it can fall…"

"How bout pixie?"

"Pixie loses its magic…"

"Demon?"

"It can get cleansed…"

"Baby?"

"Unreasonable and noisy…"

"Child?"

"It errs and it doesn't know what it's doing…"

"I can't design you some clothes if you hadn't decided what to be…" he put down the unfinished or rather unstarted clothing from his hands on the table before him. I did an emotionless pout and turned to the landscape behind me. I knew he was waiting for my reaction… then I looked down on my white, silk slip. I returned him a look, "I'm comfortable in this…"

"Angels' slips are for angels…"

"I will fall when I decided…"

"Are you really serious in falling?"

"I have nothing but this…" I turned to the skies once more, "Master, you don't have to bother…"

"I make you some…" he turned again to the pieces of silk before him, "I wanted you to have beautiful clothes that suit you…"

"I will just choose when you're done…"

"You cannot do it like how you like it… you should choose beforehand…" he laughed and tried to experiment again… I grew mad a little, scowling at him, "Weave me any clothing…"

"I shall make anything that best suits your choice…" The banter smile on his face remained…

"… I will think of it…" I flew down from the pane and walked to the door. He stood up and approached the big wooden thing I couldn't open by myself even I tried to push with all I've got. The knob clicked open, "Before sundown, Darling…"

I left the forlorn house of the old man I lived with for a matter of 6 years… I never wanted to change my dress. I'm satisfied with this piece of fabric wrapped around my six-year-old body. He had nothing much to spend…

I didn't go away permanently, though… I promised to get back at sundown…

I was wandering around the forest… mumbling to myself… do I want to be an angel? Angels are powerful creatures… though they will fall in time…

Do I want to be a pixie? Pixies are magical creatures… though limited of their powers…

Do I want to be a demon? Demons are wicked creatures… though they are subject of cleansing…

Do I want to be a baby? Babies are demanding creatures… they cry for small things and they can't bear any reason for their actions…

Do I want to be a child? Children are stupid creatures… they commit mistakes like any other humans…

I want to be perfect… but is there any creature of such…

I looked at the sun, trying to find something that I would wish to be. It was golden yellow…

I wish I was— no… If I were to be the sun… there are times that I won't be seen…

I looked around… I can't see of any thing that I desire for…

I was walking around the forest for almost a minute. I heard voices from afar. I walked over some more… I saw bandits… they were playing cards then it seemed one has won the game. "Hahaha! I won! I'm having the chicks!"

"Geez! Then I'll get all of their moneys!"

"Hey, what's left with me?"

"You get the elderly!" All laughed…

"We're going to get the village at sundown…"

"You shall not dare to be of any threat to the village." I walked to them from hiding behind the tree. They started giggling and chattering, thinking of me a small child. They laughed at me again like I was of any insanity as I tried to halt them…

"No way can a kid like you stop us…"

"I am certain I could."

"Really? Here, take this!" He threw something at me but none went to me by then. Suddenly, it was an axe which flew from afar and went back like a boomerang… it did hit at the back. I felt numb ran around my body. I couldn't move and a foot went to kick me at the side. "That's crazy!"

I began to not see light and darkness fell… what has my world gone into?

*****

I woke up at the fume of burning wood. Everything around seemed to be rushing away from the village: the birds, the butterflies… I tried to stand up with all I had…

I looked into the village's direction…

I crawled all the way to the village… it was all burning down…

After gathering enough energy, I rushed and bumped one of them, the bandits… He fell on his knees and the others went like 'What the— she's not supposed to be here!'

I eyed at them fiercely, "What has happened to the village?"

"Can't you see it? We burned everything down!" the cocky bandits said as he stood up…

"How dare humans do such act!?"

"You speak like you're not one!" the bandits started tolaugh again…

"Darling!" A call came to me. I looked around to see… my master. I walked to him and he fell from clinging at the burnt pole…

"Master?"

"Save yourself…"

"I want… to be something that can protect someone…"

"Anything can… *cough* do it…"

"But I want to do it forever…"

"I cannot give you immortal life… but I had something in mind…"

"Tell me, Master. What could—" an axe rushed to his head. Blood showered me as he fell… I stared at the empty wind… the bandits grabbed me by my shoulders and then said, "You shall be ours, little lady."

I turned to them with piercing eyes… "I do not belong to rude people… but those who suffer from harsh realities… I belong to those who need a place to weep at and shoulders to dry their eyes… those who need someone who could listen and take every of their desire to kill…"

"What is she talking about?" I flew away from them but I kept myself suspended in midair…

"I must be something to be adored and feared… I should be something to be hugged and thrown away… I must something of a symbol… for both comfort and eternity… someone who can alters its identity at a change of façade… I must be…"

"Her dress is changing…" My slip grew separate sleeves and a skirt got woven beneath the leg cover…

"A doll…"

*****

Prologues are prologues! Yeah! Review **Kuroningyoo no Yume**… prologue might not seem really connected…

Please review on this one, too…

This chapter is not directly continued on the next chapter…


	2. The Rise of the Black Doll

Chapter 1! Geez… I just read the first review for Kuro…

It's not even called a review…

Anyway, at least someone DID read my novel!

Protectorate for slaves… that's what it means in the story… still near the real-life defintion…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but un-'review'-ed stories…**

*****

'_He had come back… now it's payback time…'_

Chapter 1: The Rise of the Black Doll

Everything felt heavy. I can't even move any part of my body. Everything there was dark. I tried to open my eyes but it seemed like dirt will fall into the balls. It felt so numb.I heard no sound. I can hardly breathe. It felt much like… Death.

It had been really a long time since things happened… I don't know how long it had been… but I knew it'll be impossible to find them around…

"_**Naruto… we're so sorry. We can't just let her sacrifice go to waste. They can't see you… they must not!" Sakura was holding me in her hands. Then Kiba said, "It's too deep now… Sakura…"**_

_**She nodded and said, "Naruto, we love you… that's why we're going to do this…"**_

_**She put me into the hole in the ground. Then they started pouring soft soil above me. I just stared at their eyes… the look of pain but had to do this even if they don't want it…**_

_**I can't cry even if I wanted to. As a Black Doll, I lost my emotions. I lost the real me. What were just left are my eyes. I can't do anything more but merely look at them. Look at Hinata whenever she cries… whenever she laughs… whenever she squuezes herself in doubt and pain. I just stared at her…**_

It had been really, really long ago…

Then I felt the earth moved. I felt soft fingers reached to my dirt-covered skin. A small ray of light peeped from a small hole the wee little hands created. Then I saw a familiar face…

He smiled and dusted my dress. Those porcelain fingers… that ebony hair… that demonic grin… those onyx sharp eyes… How?

He was looking at me with a grin he always wears…

"Sasuke…" a voice from afar called, "aren't you done yet?" He looked back, stood up, and ran towards the caller. It was like a 17-year-old guy. He had long, raven hair and coal eyes. He was waiting besides a car and his arms were crossed over his chest. He said, "Sasuke, what's that?"

"I found it at the ground, Nii-chan. Isn't it cute!?" his voice was rather high-pitched than I thought it should be. The older guy shook his head, "Get inside the car…" Sasuke opened the door of the backseat and rode in it. He hugged me and I felt small lumps at his chest area…

"Sasuke, I just thought. Why would Kaa-san name you Sasuke when you're a girl?"

"I guess she guessed my name in the past life…"

I saw him look at the rear view mirror… and I also saw that look in Sasuke's eyes… red eyes? He gulped and looked at the road…

I heard him murmur, "Welcome back, Naruto…"

*****

The windows were shut and the drapes were still. The room was cool so I concluded the aircon was on. I looked around and saw the calendar besides the wardrobe… August 15th 2015. So… it had been that long…

She, I guess I have to say she this time, was sewing some clothes. We were at her room and she was sitting at the chair near the bed where I was sitting on. Her brother, as she called him, left for groceries. Then I said, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be dead?"

"All those who become the Black Doll would be revived 5 years after their supposed deaths…"

"Five years…"

"Yes. You've been down there for five long years… for five years they abandoned you…"

"They had to…"

She looked at me… "What do you mean?"

"I thought you're an all-knowing Black Doll…"

"I knew what happened but… you're not supposed to forgive them…"

"I guess so…"

"I can't believe you. When my auntie was watching over me, she was pretty harsh and brutal… she even said that previous ones were more gruesome in killing people…"

"But you see… I don't want to kill people…"

"My time… I killed mostly ghosts near you… only those from the group were the humans…"

"Haha… probably, I refrain from hating humans…"

"I can't believe you became a Black Doll…"

"You chose me, right?"

"I chose to protect you because you're hurt… "

"Then why?"

"I don't know… but they say, the protectorates will be the next Black Doll… and so it happens…"

"That's frivolous…"

"That had been a common thing when it comes to Black Dolls…"

"Don't get offended but… why are you in a girl's body?"

"… It had its reasons… what's your plan now?" She then asked me… digressing the talk. I scowled at him, "Don't change subjects!" she eyed at me. I answered, "I need to find my protectorate…"

"Do you know where she is?" I shook my head. I looked at the ground, "I thought you might know…"

"No… but I know who would know…" I then yelled, "You're helping me!?"

"If you won't mind what I will do in the way to it…"

"Are you going to kill someone?" I looked at her and said in a serious-worried tone… she didn't answer right away.

"Black Dolls only concern their protectorates… you shouldn't care about what I WILL do"

"If it's going to be your friends I might somehow stop you. They had been my friends, too, along the way…"

"No doubt your friends did leave you…"

"They never intended to leave you!" I exclaimed at her face. She got surprised… "You're the first one to leave them!"

"What do you know about this!?" her red eyes showed and tried to intimidate me…

"… It shows… Sasuke, it shows…" I looked at the floor…

"Don't talk like you know something…" she hissed…

"But please…"

"Don't make me want to kill Hinata so you can finally get off of my life!" She exclaimed and slammed her fist at the cushion. The dress fell but she didn't budge a little about it.

"Sasuke…"

She gasped… and looked away… "Stay still… I'm going to try this one on you." Her eyes turned back to onyx and she picked up the dress…

I wonder what Shino and the others had done… for him to get angry this much… or maybe— that really would hurt.

She was unzipping the tattered dress off me. I hate the feeling… it felt like she was harrassing me. Those soft hands were running around my tan body. I was freaking out inside… she felt I was like getting hyperventilated. Yes, I am a doll. But… I still feel like a human here! But then I saw her eyes scowled at me… then she sighed. She continued undressing the small doll but in a faster rate. It's done! The first part only… now, it's redressing the scared, harrassed doll. I saw the newly-finished dress. My eyes flew to the dress then to her, "I don't think it'll fit…"

"Of course it will! I made it!" she tried to fit it… luckily, it did…

Instead of rejoice confusion was all over her face. She was dressing me up but it felt like she was not even thinking of what she IS doing. But I knew what she's thinking about… hehe, that's right, Sasuke! "Think about it, Sasuke. Not everyone deserved to die… in the hands of a doll."

Then the doorbell came… "Just let me at it…"

She put me down at the bed. I sat up and watched her slide the sewing box aside. She then ran out the room and welcomed her brother. I peeped at the keyhole of the kitchen as they arranged the goods. She was smiling while helping her brother… though it had really been a forced one…

But I still doubt things: Sasuke's revival, my being a Black Doll, the sudden return of my emotions. Everything seemed to be unclear… but I have to look for Hinata. I could find answers while getting wherever she is…

*****

Is that thing clear? No… if answer is no, why not?

Because it's still chapter one… you might get some answers at the next chapters…

Please review and slap me with how stupid I am to write this chapter!

Wish me luck with the other chaps…


	3. The Brother He Had

Chapter 2! Haha! I'm starting to be unclear again…

Now it's the sequel…

Got new song titles thanks for the coolest friend in 

**sasuke"""uchiha""" **hehe… can't display jap characs…

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto but one awesome ONLINE friend!**

*****

'_He wants to punish them now he's done protecting me…'_

Chapter 2: The Brother He Had

It was another gloomy day with the new Uchiha household. But things seem to be somehow normal. I can't deny the fact that i'm thinking about who would be Sasuke's first victim…

"So Naruto… do you like this or this one?" she was showing me a blue and pink gothic dresses. Yuck, pink!

"Sasuke, are you playing doll on me?" she eyed at me… "Not the pink one, please…"

"I just had nothing to do…" She was putting off the orange dress she sewed for me the other day. Those hands again! She was gently putting the newly woven blue one on me. She let loose of my hair and braided the supposed-to-be pig tails. She was working on it so quiet… then she stopped. A sudden mood swing from bored to broken just happened. She grew her eyes watery while eyeing at the air.

"What's wrong?" the strands got loose as her fingers slid down…

"I can't bear to do this anymore…" she left her mouth open for a while. Tears were forming but she shut her eyes to prevent them from falling.

"Why?" she looked at me. The tears were gone and her eyes were not that watery anymore…

"… I used to fix my mother's hair she goes to work… I knew it was kind'a girly but… I enjoyed doing it…"

"You don't have to fix mine, Sasuke…" I tried to calm her when I grabbed her hand and held it tightly like the way I always does when we are still in the hospital.

"It's alright…" she started fixing the do again, "I'm supposed to not feel anything—"

"You're not the Black Doll anymore! You don't have to grieve inside!" I swayed around to face her. The strands flew away from her frozen fingers. Her teary swollen eyes welcomed me but she closed them again. I continued, "You don't have to bear it anymore…"

She was all silent. Then a smirk rose, "I know…" The wind started to feel heavier. She grew her red eyes and scowled at me with the diabolical smirk.

"Huh? Then why—"

"I'm not just a protecting Doll now. I am someone who rose from the Fires of Hell and lived again to fulfill the reward of the curse…"

I just looked at her as she lifted me up and put me above the side table. She turned me around to face the half-body mirror. She started braiding my hair again. She finished doing it and she inspected the drawer for decorators. She found a pair of blue butterflies…

She smashed the butterflies between her wee little fingers. I looked at her via the mirror… her eyes were red and anger was all over her face. I said after closing my eyes, "Will it take any longer?"

She gasped and continued to inspect the drawer. I said, "I like butterflies…"

"Butterflies are not allowed here." She dropped her angry face.

"Why not?"

She didn't answer. I just shrugged it off… and then I looked at the mirror. She was smiling at me… then I smiled at her, too! She pulled it off…

"Don't smile at me like that…"

"I just wanted to show you that I'm happy!" She smirked unlike the first one… it was more like filled with satisfaction. Then we both saw the mirror getting stained by blood… it said, _'Benevolence has No Limits…'_

?

"Benevolence… has no limits…" she murmured. It faded and she hugged me tightly. I said, "I don't feel anyone around… it must be our imagination…"

"… Right…"

Then she let go and made me face her. She smiled at me, "We Black Dolls are faeries… entities of the dead who continued to exist though they shouldn't be…" her blood eyes were staring directly at my cerulean ones, "we are not needed… by the world but the people needs us…"

"I know… but you need to rest being one, Sasuke. I'm the one in line now…"

A squeak came from the door. We both looked and we found a familiar face…

"Nii-chan?" she said in a haunting little girl's voice…

He gulped… and looked at me, "That thing… is talking?" once again, black aura rose from her. I tried to clarify things so I decided to introduce myself. I went down and did some courtesy, "My name is Naruto… the Black Doll of—" I tried to say the word 'dreams' but no voice came out. Then Sasuke said, "What are you going to do now?" her eyes bore madness. I found myself just staring at the scene of mental torture. I had to do something!

He stepped back… ready to run away. She stepped forward, taunting his brother to death…

"Sasuke, just let him go…"

"No, I can't…" she readied her hand like she's going to slice something with it and the door slammed close. Her brother tried to open the knob but it won't budge. He slid down the floor and shut his eyes, waiting for his execution. I finally let it out, "Are you going to kill your brother for the second time?"

She stopped…

"Hinata told me about your story, Sasuke…" I floated above him like blocking her from doing any attacks, "He might not be the same one, but you won't like to do the biggest mistake _again_…"

Black horizon shrouded me… then I saw little male Sasuke with a beautiful lady…

"_**Nee-san, are you sure you can get back before sundown?" Sasuke was pulling on her sleeve like he wouldn't want her to go…**_

"_**Geez, Sasu-chan… are you going to die without me?" she said while checking her watch. Sasuke insisted not to let her go, "But Nii-chan is…"**_

"_**Hunny's going to be home later. I'm off…" she slid awayfrom his grip. He bit his lip and then whispered the words, "Fleeting butterfly…"**_

_**Darkness shrouded the area once more and red blotted. Then there was a fire…**_

_**Sasuke was standing outside the smoky house. The neighbors tried to put out the fire… the same lady got out of the house… he looked at her, "Nii-chan?"**_

"_**Help me! Somebody! I'm wounded! Take me to the hospital!" the people took her away… Sasuke grabbed her arm with the big cut. She groaned, "Sasu-chan!"**_

"_**Where's Nii-chan?"**_

"_**Let go! Ouw!"**_

_**He squashed it tightly… then the flesh broke out the wound. She cried and fainted. The people immediately brought her to the hospital…**_

_**Sasuke was just looking at the burning house…tears ran down his face and he knelt at the dirty ground… "I shouldn't have done this…"**_

"…" she halted… then she smirked, "He's the same one…" her brother looked at her. " He's the same Uchiha Itachi I killed at the fire… I dragged him down here when I was revived…"

"What?" her brother drowned in confusion. I said, "You can not just get by without him…"

"Sasuke…"

"He never listens to me anyway… I don't even know why I can't live without him near me… even for just a while…"

"Sorry… I don't know what I have done to you but with all those hatred in your eyes…" he stood up, "I… hope for your forgiveness…"

"Does humans need a second life just to realise their sins?"

"No, they don't need to… you just have to tell them when you're ready to let it out…"

She gazed at me… then to her dark aura seemed to lift. He gulped and straightened his shoulders, "I had done sins that may be unforgivable. Please use my life as you wish…"

"Then follow me!" she went to her brother and let her head touch his chest. Then she had her grip on his arms, "You just have to go with me everywhere… do as I say… be with me…" she raised her head, let him go and backed off a little.

"I'll be a willing servant…" he knelt down and she touched his head. He seemed to get so much pain at the contact but he didn't budge. She finished it and he looked up and stood. She hugged me between her arms but I was facing the direction she does. It felt so warm that it's like it's the first time I ever had felt this touch…then my eyes ventured to the mirror again.

'_Benevolence has a different path…'_

She said, "Now, I have a minion. It's time for revenge…"

"You're not going to kill your friends, will you?"

"… More than Going…"

"But Sasuke…"

"It's not the Black Doll's concern whether I kill or not!" she squeezed me. But then I said, "They had been my friends as well, remember…"

"I don't care…"

"You'll regret everything you're going to do, Sasuke…"

"No one can stop me… I create boundless goals for myself…"

She walked ahead of her brother with me in her arms. Then she whispered, "Black Dolls are not authorized to make free will decisions about things other than their protectorates. While you haven't found yours… all you have to do is watch me…"

*****

I suck… geez… what's happening to my world! Getting bugged by serious problems…

Go with the horoscope, baby… stretch your temper to the maximum…

Please review and guess what's wrong with me…

I'm pretty helpless here… don't tell anyone I'm getting burned by glares!


	4. One Hell for a Teacher

Chapter 3! Yeepie! What's so good!?

I'm not feeling right!!!

Yeah, anyway… I love singing **hotaru no hikari** at home…

Try to look for it… no, nevermind…

I guess I lack sleep for two days with no electricity! Damn all those wirecutters!

People who cut… not the tool…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but soon-to-be eyebags…**

*****

'_Teach me how to read, I'll teach you how to kill…'_

Chapter 3: One Hell for a Teacher

Sasuke was just five so more probably; she'll wait for the next year to enter school. But she had the habit of following her brother at school. She had this power of altering one's mind so she designed everything that no one who have seen her.

We were watching Itachi, I'll call him that way 'cause basically; I'm older than him right now, from the window. I was sitting at her lap while she was comfortably seated at a broad branch. She was listening to everything the teacher says. Then I joked her, "You're not supposed to be listening. You're not even a gradeschooler…"

"Shut up…" she hissed, "You can say that because you almost finished high school!"

"Oh, come on! Can't you wait?"

"… No… I might get wanted when I started killing them…"

"Sasuke…" I guess she hadn't changed her mind yet…

We continued watching the class then the next teacher surprised us! It was no one else but… "SAI!"

He was in his formal wear and he started, "Gamano-san was confined to the hospital for three weeks because of an accident. So until then, I will take over." He then wrote his name on the board. The class was chattering loudly… the girls were quivering and the guys were thinking he's so cool.

I looked at Sasuke… she was grining madly. The dark aura started to shroud again. I said, "Sasuke, he's innocent!"

"I know… I might use him…"

"Use him?" I said but Sasuke was just smiling at her demonic plans…

*****

"Sai-sensei, can I talk to you?" Itachi approached Sai. It was already after class then. He merely went because Sasuke told him to. He swore to be Sasuke's dog anyway. It's regular for Sai to always raise suspicion to those who went to him. He even thought I'm a fan boy when I befriended him… as if! Anyway, he scowled at him and looked at him from head to toe. He agreed to come, though.

"You knew him well, right?"

"Why, Sasuke?" she was looking at me… crap she's reading my mind! I turned away and said, "Stop reading me, bastard!"

"I got what I want… anyway, let's just wait here…" she waited at the alley and was comfortably seated above the closed trash bin. Itachi and Sai arrived at the place moments later. Sai got surprised to see a small girl with a familiar doll in her arms waiting for him. He tried to back away but Itachi grabbed his arm. He calmed down a little and waited for Sasuke to talk. It felt like a scene where a Yakuza guy would like to beat someone in a pulp. I gulped at it. Sai noticed me moved… he yelled, "Naruto! Is… is that you?"

Sasuke squeezed me like shushing me up. Anyway, I didn't let out anything. She went down and walked towards Sai, "Good evening, Sai-san. I'm just here to ask you about Shino's party. Do you know where they are?"

"No… and that doll… where did you find that?"

"From where I came from…"

"What? That doll's supposed to be…"

"Burried? Oh yes… he's not just burried. He even ventured through hell… I just picked him up from there. Now tell me…" she bore her red eyes and scowled at him, "Where is Shino AND the others?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't you know me?"

He frowned at her… then he freaked out, "Sasuke! How— this can't be! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Supposed is not the right word. I'm already dead… I became a doll… and now I've been revived…" her red eyes glowed and he acted like having a loss in breath and then he fell. Everything was in a fast motion… then I yelled at her, "What did you do!"

"Venture in him and you'll see…"

"I don't know what I might do to you when you killed him! And… I don't care!"

"He's not dead… yet. At least you must believe me…"

"I... I really wanted to…" I went near Sai and touched his head… something like a vacuum was pulling me to him… and laid my last look at Sasuke and Itachi… and everything went black.

*****

"Sai-kun…" I heard a sweet girl's voice in the black horizon. I was not able to see anything by the time. Then she called again, "Sai-kun? Can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" I heard Sai's voice and light came. We: the girl, Sai and I, were inside a room at a hospital. There was a large patch of gauze bandage at his forehead and he a lot of scratches. And it looked like he was just 10 by then. The girl got glad and smiled at him, "Thank goodness! Oh, Sai-kun! You're awake!"

"Yanagi? Is that you?" she smiled at him sweetly and hugged him. Then another girl—Sakura? She went in and approached the two, "Geez, I thought you're going to die."

"Hey, billboard brow, should you be in class?"

"What? Do you think I'll leave Yanagi by herself here with you?"

"I won't eat your sister."

She snubbed him. Then Yanagi, Sakura's _sister_, said, "She's pretty worried, too."

"There aren't any complications… of course he's alright…" Yanagi just smiled while Sai laughed at the blushing Sakura. Black void conquered the scene and it vanished. Then I heard voices again…

"Yanagi! Yanagi! YANAGI!!!"

It was night time and the moon was hiding behind the thin clouds. Rays of light flashed almost everywhere at the place. Many people with flashlights seemed to be looking for something. Most were students and they were crying out to Yanagi. They were like in a forest… then I saw a peculiar thing at the tree branch. It was a five-year-old girl swinging her legs while seating at the tree. She was in a pink Chinese princess dress. She was smiling wickedly and red eyes glowed at her face. Is she a former doll?

Asiding that girl apart, a girl in the group screamed. It alarmed the crowd and they found a body floating at the creeks. Her small shell was caught in between two big rocks. The teacher rushed to the body and they went to the near shore to check it out. She was all blue and she had restraint marks and broken bones. It looks like someone drowned her…brutally. I flung my look to the girl and she was nowhere to be found.

"No… Yanagi…" Sai dropped his head and started to cry. Sakura hugged her sister closer and tightly, "Yanagi! Yanagi! Who did this to you! Yanagi!"

Balck void once more and I saw something… it was the girl… and Yanagi. She was talking to her then she suddenly did some refusal. She grew angry and pulled her into the water, "DIE!"

"No! Sai-kun! Sakura! SAI-KUUUU—" she struggled and tried to get away.

"That's more like it! Die! Die!"

"Sai-kunnnn! Sai-kuuuu—"

"No…" it was Sai's voice… "Don't show this to me!"

"Sai-kun!!!"

"Stop! Yanagi!"

"Sai-kuuuu—!" the red-eyed girl threw her into the river. And she hopped at and kicked her while on the rushing waters. She was pulling oh Yanagi's hair. She was enjoying beating up the weak girl. "Blood! Spit blood!"

"Don't show this to me! Stop! Please! I beg of you!"

I felt a sudden urge to stop his nightmares. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily… then I shot my eyes open with full force. Light shrouded the place and I was transported back to the alley where Sasuke is. Sai was finally awoken and he was panting hardly… he had traces of tears at his eyes, too. I said, "Sai, are you alright?"

"Haruno Yanagi, his sweetheart, died during a random murder. Since she and Sakura are twins, he always sees Yanagi's face at Sakura. Now, Sai-san… where are they?"

"…" he remained silent earning some strength. I scowled at Sasuke, "Is it true that a small girl beated her up?"

"A revived Doll like me… but I don't know who…"

"They're…" Sai begun after raising his body a bit, "Tenten and Lee are at the nearest Martial Arts gym from here… they're the only ones I have seen so far after graduation. Sakura said she'll go with Ino… and Hinata's going with Neji. Kiba and Chouji were continueing their college…"

"Thank you, Sai-san." Sasuke did some courtesy with her pink dress. She called for me and they started walking. I looked at Sai… he was still in a deep stress. I transported him in a fountain near a hospital. Sasuke helped me a little in confining him in. he was took in and we left immediately. While walking, Sasuke said, "You're not like the other Dolls…"

"This is my being a Doll." She didn't reply on that and we continued walking home.

*****

Geez… poor Sai… please review…

Yanagi is fictional… but I don't know if Sakura has a twin…


	5. Death in Training Dojo

Chapter 4! Haha! Tenten and Lee's verdict!

Hmmm… okay! Let's start!

I hate reaction papers…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but stupid reaction papers…**

*****

'_You've won your trophies; it's time for me to have my first one…'_

Chapter 4: Death-in-Training Dojo

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Sasuke called her brother who was up late night and now was in the middle of slumber. It was Sunday and there had been a Night Live Itachi was dragged into. He got home by 3 and it's now 8. Sasuke shook her brother off sleep. But he didn't budge. Sasuke give up, "I'll just go there by myself…"

"That's dangerous…" I flew to her side and then she pulled me down to her chest and hugged like how a girl would hug a doll. She walked out the room, leaving a note on the door, _'I'm carrying out my mission. Stay here and rest. Just wait for me…'_

*****

"HAH! HA! HU-HA! HUUYAAH!" the martial arts students were practicing. We heard them from the outside. The receptionist refused to let us in at first so we resorted in peeping from the window. We saw the students and their instructor… Lee. Sasuke bore her blood eyes, seeing the green lover. I looked at her as she displayed her lusting smile. I knew she's decided to kill the friends he used to be with. Black aura shrouded the area as she licked her lips, "I can taste blood that'll soon to be in my lips…"

"Sasuke… you're not doing this…"

"I can. I've killed my brother… what more of my friends…"

She eyed at him with all the yearning for blood then someone tapped her from behind, "Aren't you too young to be ih here?"

We looked and we saw a lady with hair buns. She was smiling sweetly at us then she got surprised seeing Sasuke. Sasuke asked with all the sunshine, "What's wrong, Nee-chan?"

"I must be imagining things… would you like to learn Martial Arts?"

"Willing to!" She answered like any child offered with candy. Then she took us in the room and showed us to her office.

It was a clean room and filled with performance trophies: 1st, Honorable Guest, Champion...can I find that goes below one? Then Sasuke asked, "Why aren't you teaching right now, Nee-chan?"

"Huh? Baton shift goes after lunch… so I'm vacant." She began looking around the place. She found pictures and she stared at them. One was her and Lee after a contest.

"_**Woow! Lee! We won! I can't believe this!**_

"_**Me too! This had been a very youthful reward!"**_

I heard voices whenever I look at the pictures. It must be the emotions that had been encased within the scene. It could be really fun to be in victory.

Then there was a picture of their group with my friends; it was after graduation.

"_**Graduates at last! What do you think about this, Sai!?"**_

"_**You must be really happy, Billboard Brow…"**_

"_**It feels like Yanagi graduated as well…"**_

"_**I guess so…"**_

"_**It feels kind of sad… Naruto was not here with us…"**_

"_**Hinata…"**_

Then she picked up a picture of their complete group. They were still gradeschoolers then and Sasuke was on the middle, Shino and Ino at his sides, Tenten and Neji were behind them, Shikamaru was on furthest left and Lee at the furthest right.

"_**Okay everyone! Smile!"**_

"_**This is fun!"**_

"_**You bet!" **_I heard them laughed with all they've got. It must be one happy union but she tigthened her grip on the frame. Then she put it down and stared at the latest one, Tenten with Neji.

"_**Oh, Neji! I wish everyday could be like this!"**_

"_**I wish about it, too. We will forever be together… I love you, Tenten…"**_

"_**I love you, too, Neji…"**_

Then Tenten noticed where we are looking at. She started, "That's Neji, my boyfriend. But after he and his sister left for Chiba, I haven't heard any of him. They even say he's not there anymore."

"Communicationless relationship…" she murmured and Tenten agreed. She sighed, "But I still wish to see him again…"

She was kept silent… then she said, "My mother would probably be looking for me. I should go now…"

Tenten led us to the streets and we waved goodbye. While walking, I said, "I guess you're going to stop hunting for your friends…"

"It's more fun killing during nighttime…"

I looked at her. She bore her lusting smile again…

*****

"That's all for today! Let's call it a day!" Tenten dismissed her class. The class went 'Goodbye, Sensei!'

"I don't feel good today, Lee…" Tenten told Lee. He looked at Tenten, "Anything wrong?"

"I met a young girl that really looks like Sasuke… omit the red ribbon her head and big eyes…"

"I would want to meet her…"

"What would you say to her? Don't make her feel bad looking like a deceased friend…" Tenten said. Lee got down for a moment. They became silent and dark field shrouded the place. Then Tenten shrieked at a feeling, "This feeling…"

"I wouldn't surely feel bad…" Sasuke finally walked in after waiting by the door. The two got surprised having a small girl get into the dojo in the middle of the night. Tenten said, "What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"At home? Can't I see you, Nee—chan?" Sasuke said like a sweet, haunting child. Itachi was now with us and Lee gulped, "A youthful girl with a doll and a butler… this seemed to be scary."

"Enough of this, sweetie." Tenten went near her and knelt down, "You should scare people like this. Your mother might get worried."

"My mother is long dead. And he's my brother not my butler, bushy brow…"

"Bushy brow? Youthful girls shouldn't say such hurting things to other people." Lee comically cried at the corner. Sasuke looked at him… "Bushy green slimy blob…"

The two got alerted and looked at her as she displayed her lusting smile. It looked like it was a familiar call. Lee stopped crying and walked to Tenten as she said, "Sasuke?"

"It took you so long to recognize me, Tenten…" she was still smiling. Tenten covered her mouth with a hand… then an unexpected thing happen. Tenten rushed to hug Sasuke, "Sasuke… I missed you… I was not able to hug when you're still a doll…"

"Tenten…" I whispered… then Sasuke continued… "It just had been 5 years, huh… Me? I lost you guys for seven crawling years…" Tenten hugged her tighter and she began cry at Sasuke's shoulder. The fem raven started again, "But… I had arrived at a solution to make you guys feel what I did for 2 ½ years straight. I want you guys to feel how it hurts to be left alone…"

Tenten shot her eyes open and she let go of Sasuke. She smiled with all the lusting again… then she started laughing. The two had some mental torture but Lee said, "You can't be Sasuke! Tenten, get away from her!"

"But Lee! She's—" Tenten was still crying and then bubbles formed at her mouth. She acted like getting strangled and she was crawling at the floor. Lee went to her trying to help her. He yelled, "Sasuke! Stop this!"

"Of course I won't… don't' worry, Tenten. Neji will follow you there sooner…"

"No… don't… Sasu…ke…" It was so pitiful to watch… Sasuke… "Stop this!" I broke her spell. Tenten got free and Lee aided her in sitting up. She glared at me, "Naruto, step out of this!"

"No way…" I flew before them and I had a graceful landing. She was glaring directly at me, "Naruto… get out of the way…"

I stood still. The black aura started to build up… but I had to endure it. Then she closed her eyes, "Why do you enjoy stopping me?"

"THIS is wrong! You shouldn't just kill your friends! They still value you so… you shouldn't just ditch them…" I dropped my head and spirit. Tenten said, "Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…" Lee said, "Why are you doing this? You didn't use to be like this…"

"Yeah, you used to be with me back then…"

"Sasuke… you can't kill them. You're going to kill more of yourself if you do…"

"Then do something about it…" she turned around… I looked at them… "This is the least I can do."

*****

Though it might look ironic, Sasuke always visits Lee and Tenten at the hospital. I put them into a deep sleep of no awakening rather than Sasuke's desired punishment.I was at Itachi's arms, peeping at the window at the door, "He seemed to be enjoying looking over them…"

"Sasuke never wanted to lose everyone… his being of a doll was hindering him from getting them back…" I smiled at him as he smiled at me, too. We enjoyed watching Sasuke as she was combing Tenten's brown locks with her smooth hand.

*****

Aw… hehe… can't kill his friends… please review…

Haha! Midterms are coming up! Ahhh!

College is headache! Ironic to my comment on …


	6. College Funkies

Chapter 5… phew, this is getting good…

Projects, projects and loads more of projects!

I wish college could get any worst! Grrr!

Anyway, continue reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but evil plans for Shino… but the others go first!**

*****

'_College is an extension… of both fun and tragedy…'_

Chapter 5: College Funkies

"We're back to square one…" I whispered at the whistle of the gentle wind. The window let the wind out. We were at the bathroom. Sasuke was at the tub and she was leaning at the edge. She was depressed that Tenten and Lee were not able to tell her anything. I can feel her blue aura flooding the whole area. Then knock came to the door, "Sasuke, aren't you done yet?"

"… Nuh…" She mumbled. The knock became louder and Sasuke decided to sink in her green-colored bath water. She was way too down… since she helped me with things… I must help her, too…

*****

It was already night time and things were darker than before. It was merely past eight but the streets were embroidered by lights. Then I saw someone ran across me. He did hit me and he got stumbled at the dark hallways. He shook his head and looked back, "What is that?"

He seemed **not** to recognize me rather than the crowd behind him. He frowned at me for a while but then he ran away as the crowd grew nearer. It was like he was getting bullied… Memories rush in… no time for reminiscing…

I proceeded down the dark alley… then I saw a somehow hefty body nearby. I went to him and looked at his face…

"CHOUJI!"

*****

"Naruto, where were you last night?" Sasuke had her arms hooked at her waist and leaned forward and was glaring at me the whole time. I didn't go home last night. After I sent him to the hospital, I continued to look for the others. She was utterly angry though her blood eyes were unequipped. Then she hugged me like how a girl does to a doll, "Don't do that again… you're making me worried…" Her eyes softened and we proceeded down the living room. She sat down the couch and stayed still…

"I… I found Chouji…"

"You did? Where?" Lust and enthusiasm mixed in her eyes. I stared at her for a bit after blood color found its way in her eyes. Then I replied, "He's still student. I am not certain which school…"

Her eyes recalled… then she smiled and ran to her room, holding my arm and banging my shell against the wind. It sure hurts!

We arrived at her room. She dropped me hardly at the floor and she leaned down before her closet. She opened an antique wardrobe drawer and drew out some colored sketches and drawings. I, however, had a hard time recovering from the slam. I slowly sat up and shook my sorry head. She slowly walked up to me with some pink tint drawn at her cheeks. She started with some blush, "Do…do you recognze the uniform?" she slowly scattered the papers and I looked at them. They were sketches of uniforms with the school names. Then I looked at her. She was flushing and turning away from me…

"Did you draw them?"

"Just look for the uniform…"

"They're cute…"

"Which one?" her eyes glittered then she turned away, "I mean, have you found it?"

"… Here it is. Namida Prefectural…"

"Namida Prefectural! Let's go!" she inspected another drawer and brought out a velvet blue kimono… she grinned at me and I roared, "I'm fine with this one!"

*****

Itachi had his class this Monday so it's only the two of us. She was in her newly-bought blue sailor shirt with her knee-high skirt of pink fabric. She was in a good groom and I'm here wondering about things.

We walked from her house to the university. Everyone was staring at a cute girl with a big kyo doll at hand. I'm not a kyo doll! But the whispers say so. She admired the gates of the school. She was in deep awe that she didn't notice the student who got near her. He tapped her back but his hand remained there, "Hey, li'l miss… whad'dya doin' here?"

"I came to see someone. How can I get in?" she answered without looking. The guy got his hand off and held hers, "Come with me." They went in and they passed the guard with the excuse of she's his classmate's sister. She was following the guy but I have a different feeling about this.

*****

We ended up in the campus cafeteria. He then asked her, "Name, sweetheart?"

"Sasuke…"

"Serious? Haha! Come on…"

"Want my birth certificate?" she smiled sweetly at the guy… the guy snorted and then other students went to us. They welcomed the guy and then he whispered something to them. It was very soft that I couldn't make it out. Then I spotted the same guy last night passed by the cafeteria… isn't that—?!

"Hey, it's Inuzuka…"

"Che…" he snorted and then ran away. The students laughed out. Sasuke shushed them with her, "Why did you laugh?"

"That guy is a big gutless wuss!" the girls started to chatter. Sasuke said, looking at the direction where Kiba ran off, "Pitiful being…"

"Yeah… just like you!" he delivered a blow behind her neck making her slam down the floor. I was to move but a voice echoed in my mind, _NO! Don't! Let them do it… I want to know what they're up to. Don't worry, I won't get hurt…_

Okay… I'll wait here…

*****

She finally opened her eyes after the long wait. She realized that she was tied on the top of a high pole. She looked down at me. I was sitting at the chair not far left from her. Her wrists were wrapped by rope as well as her ankles. She whimpered realizing that she couldn't move. Then she looked around, seeing the darkest horizon before her. She just looked at me. _Naruto, where were we?_

At a place where they were trying to execute someone… no doubt it might be Kiba!

_I see… wait for my signal please…_

Okay… we're not letting him die…

Then students gathered behind the pole. She looked at them and hissed at the guys laughing at her. _Nasty men! Peeking under my skirt!_ Then the door shot wide open enlightening the whole room. Some students kicked someone inside. He had some covering at his head so I couldn't see what he looks like. They continued kicking him in until he reached the front of the pole. One girl forcedly pulled the cover off his head. It was Kiba for real…

He was breathing heavily and one eye was closed. He took a gaze at Sasuke but he seemed not to recognize her. He panted at every pause, "Who… is… she?"

"A random girl… she said she's looking for someone but too bad she's not able to see the certain someone—"

"Just because of you!" the students started laughing as he stared at Sasuke, "Sorry, you got in between…"

"Now, you just have to do this so we would stop!" they threw a lighter and a torch at him… "Burn the girl!"

"I can't do that!"

"She dies… or you do!?" the students started chanting 'burn' after that. He picked them up… then he stared at Sasuke… "I can't kill an innocent girl…" He slowly walked up to the hay beneath Sasuke. He lighted the torch but still hesitating to burn her.

"Inuzuka Kiba, right?" Sasuke finally started. Everyone stopped on their tracks and looked at her. She let out her lusting grin, "I came here for Akimichi Chouji, but I found you instead."

"What do you want from Chouji?" Kiba wondered but his face grew strong. She smiled widely then the rope slowly ruptures by itself. As soon as it breaks, she floated at midair and landed before Kiba. The fire blew out and the crowd grew flustered. She walked up to the chair to pick me up. She then faced them, "My name is Sasuke… and you might probably recognize him…" she pulled my headress off, letting my hair flow. Kiba's eyes grew big, "Naruto!"

I flew off her arms to midair, I did some courtesy and introduced myself, "I am Naruto, the Black Doll—" the other words won't go out… I just let slip. "And I'm here to justify your victims. As _a_ Black Doll, I shall punish you…" The crowd began to scram away as I raised my hand. I put each and every one of them into my deep sleep and Sasuke snorted at me for that. Then I went to Kiba, "Kiba, are you—"

"Naruto! I'm sorry! We're very, very sorry! We shouldn't have abandoned you!" he hugged me tightly. He cried and cried. Sasuke looked at me with blood eyes. Then I said, "Where are the others?"

"I don't know…" he tried to stop his tears, "But Sakura's…"

"She's with Ino. Where are they?" Sasuke said. Then Kiba stopped crying but he continued to sob, "At the Tsuyoki Ra-Koen. A park ranger there… I don't know about Ino…"

"I see…" Sasuke said then I said, "About Chouji…" both listened to me, "He's doing great at the hospital." I had full sunshine on but Sasuke hit my head, "Why didn't you told me?" Kiba smiled and thanked me…

*****

"Is it alright to forgive them?" Sasuke asked me as we watched Kiba and Chouji talking with each other inside the room. I nodded, "They did things for a reason. If I closed my mind and kill them I might regret upon knowing the reason after losing everyone…"

*****

Phew… that's it. Chapter five's quite speedy… dunno what happened…

(Are you trying to make me laugh! You should know!)

Please review… and slap me how stupid this thing is…


	7. The Black Bear

Chapter 6… park… paradise…

Slices of NaruSaku _again_… Gugh! I'm gonna die!

Why do I have to do this?

Fukkatsu no Kurai Norou was an aftermath and origin in one… hehe…

The story shoulders both things…

(Why just now, Rei? You little!)

I want to thank **GunslingerI Iris** and g for reviewing Kuroningyoo no Yume…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but some sacks of heavings (yuck!)**

*****

'_Ranger, Ranger… here comes the black bear…'_

Chapter 6: The Black Bear

Sasuke was quietly sitting at a chair. She was trembling and things are shrouding around her. Different auras came out… unexpected from this little girl. Her lips were shaking with me, not knowing anything about it. I was just staring at her from the bed. Then she looked at me, "Tsuyoki Ra-koen, right?"

"Yep… what's up? Are you getting scared?"

"We'll go there by night. They're probably locked up by then."

"Sakura might be in Morning shift." She stiffened. It was my very first time to see her like this. The clock ticked 10 and the park was already open, based from what her brother's research. But still she was in her house attire and she was unwilling to go there on her own. And only one thing came to me.

SASUKE'S AFRAID OF ANIMALS!

*****

It was noontime that Sasuke had the courage to face animals at the park. Tsuyoki Ra-koen was famous for free animals and Sasuke hated it for a long time. It maybe the only park in town but Sasuke never would go. Anyway, she's here and walking towards the park. But it is very much obvious that she's still scared. She's squeezing me while she was walking. Some older ladies tried to help her for thinking that she was lost. However, each and every one of them was turned down by just a death glare.

Finally after the long walk, we're here! Then the guard noticed Sasuke just staring at the gates. He went to her, "Sorry, no children without guides inside. Better call your mommy, kid."

"I want to see Sakura-nee-chan. Is she there?"

"Sakura, eh."

Moments later, a long-haired lady came to the gates. It surely was NOT Sakura. The guard gave Sasuke to her. She led her inside and then she started a talk. She said, "I didn't see this coming. Sakura had a cute sister. She's not here yet. Wait, did she leave house earlier?"

"She lives in a different house. What time can I see her?" the fraud sad kid said in a breaking voice. The lady panicked at this, "Did something happen? Want to have a tour around? Cute ani—"

"No! Sakura-nee-chan is all I want!" she ran away… which would be very foolish for her. She was very scared. She stopped in front of a tree. She sat down there and looked around. No one was around… the park was not in the peak season anyway. She made me face her as she tried to hide her tears. She glared at me with all she's got. Then I said, "What did I do?"

"Why can't you just do it for me!?" she losing it… for real…

I looked at her with a blank face. Then she softened, "You're just a doll. What can you do? I wished I had more power than what I have now." She snuggled me and then she whispered, "You're not me. You're not the Black Doll that kills every cold-hearted person it sees. What are you?"

"A revolutionary one…"

*****

Time passed by and she had gone asleep before she knew it. She bore sheepish eyes and it was all dark. The place was dark and things were not good for her. The place was not closed and it was very lonesome. She almost cried… knowing that she's locked with animals…

But then a helping touched her shoulder. She sobbed and turned to the girl. She smiled sweetly, "Did you get lost? The placed was already closed from visitors. Maybe your mom will pick you up by tomorrow morning."

"My mom's dead. My brother is the only one I have." She sobbed and the lady led her to the office.

It was quite a long walk and I was staring at the ranger. From her pink hair, green eyes, and features, I can surely tell who she is. We have found the target…

We had reached the lady a while ago was there, too. Then she smiled at the lady. She said as the whole group became quiet, "You sure have a cute sister."

"Sister?" The pink-haired ranger who was really Sakura wondered, "I don't even know this child."

The people questioned her, "But she was looking for you?"

"Looking for me?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. Her lusting smile broke out as she said, "That's too rude, Sakura. After I returned your eyes, you'll say you didn't know me…" Sakura went to a momentary shock then everyone fainted. She looked around… at her sleeping co-workers. Then she looked at us, "Sasuke?"

"Sakura, you wouldn't probably think I would look for you after what you have done to Naruto." Sasuke raised me and I flew off. I did some curtsey, "Greetings, Sakura. I missed you." I smiled at her and she shrieked, sat down, and covered her eyes, "I'm not seeing this!"

"Sakura, accept it. The Black Doll Naruto had come back for you, guys…"

"No, Sakura, listen to me…"

"No! Naruto's not in front of me! This must have been a dream!"

"Sakura… it's me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you…" Her head twitched and she looked through the gap between her fingers. I smiled at her… "I would like to know where Hinata is."

"Hinata? I don't know… Neji would know… " she straightened up and brought her arms down. I walked to her, "But where could they possibly be?"

"Somewhere far from here… she went away after what happened." Then I twitched, "What happened?"

"No… nothing…" She turned away… but then she smiled at me, "I'm glad to see you one more time. Can I hug you, Naruto?" I went near her and hugged her first. She hugged me tightly, "Oh, Naruto… I missed you more than you think I did…"

"Sai and you were together most of the time. I wondered why you parted…"

"He decided to let Yanagi go now… uhm, she's—"

"Your sister. Sakura, where's Ino?" Sasuke interrupted the talk. We looked at her and then Sakura said, "Must be in a place where she is happy. After she left me here, I haven't heard anything from her…"

"Then you're useless…" Sasuke said with her sharp tongue. I then reacted, "Sasuke, don't just—" Then Sakura fell behind me. I caught her then I glared at Sasuke. She smirked and I touched Sakura's forehead, thus, making me go into her subconciousness.

*****

Likewise Sai's… everything was dark…

"Where is she?" whispers came from no where, "Over there…" Then I heard scratches and rough materials rubbing against each other. Then a small light came behind me. I looked at the direction and it was like a cult ritual scene. Torches were held by the surrounding people and there was a chained lady with nothing but a thin slip on and a blindfold was there. Her hair was burnt and there were blood traces at it. I looked closely at it but it still looked from far away. However. I made out the chains… they were not all chains, some are barb wires. It hurts so much and it's like I can feel it. I can hear her sobbing… I can hear her crying out for help… I can hear every single whimper she releases. My heart seemed to explode at every sound I hear. My limbs seemed to be paralyzed as I stare at hers with blood coming out from the wounds…

"How? How did they find out?" soft whispers were there again…

"I don't know… someone might have sold it…"

"Maybe… someone saw him…"

"How? She was always in her room when they talk. Where else—"

"Remember when she was attacked by those nasty gangsters? Someone might have seen it. How dare they hurt her like this?"

"They might have thought that he will appear during ritual."

"No. She doesn't want them to see him. We must hide him quick…"

"But… what if they—"

"We must hide him now…"

"I don't now about that. But wouldn't he get angry?"

"Sacrifices must not be wasted…" then the light suddenly disappears. Then I woke up at the house. Sakura was already there shaking at the corner. Itachi and Sasuke were looking at her when she finally noticed me, "You're awake…"

"What was that?" then she replied "A doll feels what its protectorate feels…" then letting it sink in… I blurted, "Then that was Hinata!"

"I decided to let you see the thing that happened. For you to realize how fiendish your friends are…"

"I'm sorry… if only we let you…" she sobbed, "I just don't want you to get hurt. Naruto, I…"

"Sakura…"

"Naruto… I… nuh-uhm… I can tell this after what I have done to Hinata…" then she ran out the house. Sasuke grabbed me and she ran out, too, following Sakura. Itachi came as well and we followed her until near the railway… there was no one around, considering the time of 2 AM. She stopped and we walked to her, "Don't get any nearer… This is the right place for me to pay my sins…" then we heard a train's whistle. She's planning to do some suicide!

The train rushed and she jumped—

"Suicide is not the answer to one's sins. Death shall be given to you by other people. Torture is the greatest thing you can give yourself…" Sasuke was floating with Sakura in her arms. She was not hit and the trained had not noticed her, completely passing by like no one was there. Sakura was shocked in what happened. It was so close… I sighed in relief and she put my friend down. Sakura sobbed and at my shoulder when I hugged her. I don't know why Sasuke did it but everything's alright now… Sakura is safe.

*****

Argh! Argh! No… I don't want Naruto to cry…

But I wanted to kill the bitch!

Ironically speaking, I want Sasuke to end up with the pinkie in anime and manga…

Phew! Anyway, that's chapter 5…

Kuroningyoo no Yume: Fukkatsu no Kurai Norou… 100+ hits! Thanks!


	8. My Friend, Renge

Chapter 7! Haa-haha-haha!

Going stronger! More and more people read my doujinshis!

Thanks to God, He gave me such talent in Horror stuff!

Anyway, Midterms in three days!

Mind-banging and nerve-racking reviewing tactics must be pursued!

Aiming for Dean's List! Hahaha! If I can, that is…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but disturbing Midterm Examinations…**

*****

'_A flower blooms… and then withers away…'_

Chapter 7: My friend, Renge

No leads. Once again, no leads…

Sasuke was staring blankly at the window. She can't accept that we lost our track and once again back to square one…

"Naruto…" she softly whispered, "Find them…"

"It was just luck. But I'll try again…" she sighed. I stared at her, thinking about why she had to go this far. This is as far as she has to go… she should stop! But then again, the solitude she felt must have been so hard. I stared at her longer. Moments after, Itachi knocked and opened the door. He peeped in and called her, "Sasuke, someone's by the door. She said she wants you right now."

"Renge?" the bored maiden looked sheepishly at her brother. Her brother cracked some giggles and then he went away. Sasuke puffed and walked to the doorway, with me at hand. She met up with a redhead girl with big pink puppy eyes. She smiled at her then snuggled her arm, "Sasuke-chan! Let's play! Ita-nii, I'll give her back by night!"

"Nii-chan, buh-bye…" Sasuke said with all the pint-sized energy left. Itachi just waved his goodbye and went back to the house. I don't know this girl but I know smething for sure… something will happen and a dark entity is around. I looked up at the sky, wishing that it would not happen.

*****

Renge, the neighbor girl who Sasuke knew for three years, was now orphaned by her parents. She was all lonely and she would want to be in the Uchiha household. Sasuke is still in momentary shock by the issue when three small girls went to them. The one in pigtails said, "Wow, Sasuke-chan! It's so beautiful! Where did you buy that?"

"That doll is so exotic, isn't it! Don't you think, Sara?" one with a flowing short hair said. The other one with glasses agreed. Renge giggled and said, "She said she found it burried underground! It such a waste, right?"

"Really? Geez, Sasuke-chan, you picked up a trash?" pigtails said with annoyance. Then Sasuke carressed my head, "But at least _she's_ pretty… isn't _she_?"

"Yup! Naru-chan is pretty!" Naru-chan? Anyway, the girls chattered for a while then they robbed me away from Sasuke and ran away, "We're going to play with _Naru-chan_!"

"Naru-chan's cursed…" I heard Sasuke said and Renge freaked out. Back to my side, pigtails said, "What is she talking about? There are no cursed dolls. She's stupid…"

"But what if this one is?" the glasses said. The short hair said, "Stop that! There's no ghost!"

"Hmph! Black dolls, huh. This is not true…" then they stopped in front of a shop… BLACK DOLLS TRADE! What the—

"These kinds of beautiful dolls don't deserve to owned by _that_ Sasuke. If this is hers… then you know what to do…" the girls giggled and stared at me with malicious smiles.

*****

Kicks at the trunk… kicks at the limbs… kicks at the head…

They kicked me at any side and my dress was so dirty and ripped apart now. Mud dusted my face but I can still see them enjoying the thing. The leader stepped on my face and then followed by a leap… then a stomp! I heard, "Why won't her face break!?"

"Maybe she's really cursed!"

"No way!" then the glass girl picked me up, "A-Are you hurt?"

"Sara!" the two chorused. Then I smiled at Sara. She shrieked and threw me away. She sat down in fear and pointed at me an accusing finger, "I-It— it smiled at me!"

"Smiled?" then I heard Sasuke, "Don't touch him. He'll get angry if he hears you've been destroying newly-bought dolls by snatching them from the owners…"

"He? Are you making us laugh? This doll will get angry?" Pigtails snickered after as well as the other one. However, Sara went to Sasuke, "Sorry, Sasuke-chan! Sorry!"

"Naruto! Look behind the tree!" from my position I saw broken dolls hidden behind the tree. I can even hear faint screams of agony from there. The girls tossed me upwards but Sara hysterically screamed, "Don't do that!"

"Don't believe her, Sara…" Sasuke eyed at Sara. She shrieked and said, "Please!"

"Don't worry, Sara. He won't hurt you… right, Naruto?"

When my body left their hands for tossing me, I remained suspended in mid-air. They looked at me and their eyes started to grow big. I landed before the two girls. I stared at them with a glare, "Are you the ones who were destroying the dolls around here?"

"Monster… Mooommyyyy!"

"Bad girls should be corrected. But don't worry, this won't hurt…" I tried to scare them but they ran out of sight. Sara was still dumbfounded while Sasuke started snickering. I turned to them and flew to her arms, "Look at me! I look so dirty! And the dress you just sew—"

"I can make another one…" Sasuke wipped the mud off my face. Sara came to and ran away as well… then Renge came, "There you a— Naru-chan! What happened to you?"

"Nothing much… let's go home, Renge." Sasuke said and then Renge's eyes glittered. Since we will be vacant for a while, why won't we make some bonding moments!? Yay!

*****

They were at the bath tub. Sasuke was squeezing herself but Renge was like all-out! She was really feeling at home at the Uchiha House. But I was really wondering why they have to put me at a chair near the tub and Renge was cuddling me and she puts me down now and then. With her hands soaked in water, I became wet. I don't want to get sick!

_Like you could get sick. I shouldn't have let her bathe with me. I'm not used to bathing with someone after all._

I thought it's because she's naked.

_I am not like you, damn perv…_

I just snickered within. He was talking to me with his telepathy. That's something he could do when he was a doll… but not that frequent. Anyway, I don't know why he had retained his memory and powers when he died… as a doll. Seriously, this curse of the Black Doll of Dreams had something more to it than what we know. We'll find it out sooner or later, though. But first things first, Sasuke's revenge is not over yet. We should find Ino… then maybe she knows about Hinata.

Anyway, enough murmuring. I just have to find Ino… but where? I mean, the world is too big to raid. I must find something that's going to narrow the places. Geez, this will be hard. I hope we could find her quickly…

"Sasuke-chan?" Renge said with a modest voice which made Sasuke twitch. She stared at the cherry buds. They were teary-eyed and the onyx ones were wondering. Renge then hugged her, wrapping her arms at her waist and shoving her head at Sasuke's valley, "Sasuke-chan, I've been dreaming!"

"People dream…" Sasuke's naughty answer but the cherry eyes cried more, "It's so horrible! I saw someone and she's going to kill me!"

"Kill you? Who will?"

"I dunno! But… she's scary…" tighter hugs came and Sasuke finally flushed. She was a genuine girl… while _she_ was not. She still looks at things as a boy and feels like one. But setting that aside, Sasuke hugged her back trying to comfort the crying girl. She said, "Renge, no one will hurt you."

"But why did my parents do!? I don't understand! They left me alone!" tighter hugs and Sasuke just let her do it. Sasuke ran her fingers at the red locks. She whispered, "There are things that make you happy and there are things that make you strong. They didn't mean to leave you… let's just pray for them."

*****

Renge was missing that night. Sasuke was in denial that she was worried during the search but anxiousness was all over her face. Itachi looked for her in the city while Sasuke and I looked for her in the house. She must be hiding somewhere. But Sasuke had a different feeling. We then headed for the woods near the house. Sasuke was still in her night gown but she was straying too far from their home. I was in her arms and we were looking for any Renge around the vicinity. Then we saw strips of red clothing hanging from the branches. Sasuke picked it up and was certain that it was Renge's. She walked more then she saw a girl lying at the dirty ground. Her hair tells us she's Renge. Sasuke went to her, "Renge, what are you doing he—" Sasuke turned her around.

Eyes were plucked out the holes and were dangling from her face. Her jaw was broken and it was slitted to the ears. Her chest was opened revealing her lungs and the heart was dangling from the cage. Her lower torso was like slash in the middle many times. Her legs were like rammed by a stampede and her feet were broken at the ankles. Her dress was ripped apart and her fingers are twisted. Horrible…

Sasuke was speechless about it. She was just staring at her friend… who was murdered brutally. Then tears ran down her face, "Renge… why do you have to leave me like how your parents did to you?"

Snickers were heard and the angry Sasuke turned to the culprit, "How dare you!"

*****

… Ouch!

That'll hurt! Murdered like such…

Looks like the culprit was there and ready to kill again…

Will Sasuke be a victim or will she be able to kill _her_?

Thanks for reading… Renge means Lotus…

Please don't vomit today's food… that'll be a waste…


	9. Back to Hell You Go

Midterms Examinations are getting good!

My reviewing strategies paid off!

Highest in… four subjects! PE, Math, Computer, and Tourism!

Hip-hip… HOORAY!

Anyway, let's go back here… Renge's dead and Sasuke had the culprit before her…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but another Black Doll…**

*****

'_Demons are fought and overpowered with fellow demons…'_

Chapter 8: Back to Hell You Go

"Who are you and what did Renge do to you!" Sasuke said more of a statement. The girl was still snickering and she was badly laughing at Sasuke's mad face. Then she finally calmed down… retaining her usual cold face. The newcomer stopped laughing but a smirk was at her face. The girl was in a pink floral Chinese princess dre— wait a minute, like I have seen her before…

Sasuke stared at her… then the girl said, "You are in a deep anguish. Would you like me to help you?"

"I have my own way to shed my pain away. But what you did to her was intolerable." Sasuke eyed cold stares towards her stronger than before. The girl just laughed and spread her arms wide, "Death is the easiest way to escape the realm of suffering called the World. It rarely had been depicted by the Tarot. But it is the only way…"

"I can't let you slip, li'l miss. You shall pay for making people suffer. You say of salvation… but your method is suffering itself. Name yourself."

"Poetic for a mortal." She did some curtsey, "I am Christy Caroulles, and I am the Black Doll of Suicidal. Death of tormented spirits is my pleasure." What? What did she just said? Black Doll of Suicidal? You mean… she's a different doll? Sasuke's eyes bore confusion and curiousity. The girl named Christy laughed, "Never heard of a living doll before? Oh well, Black Dolls of Dreams are not quite popular anyway. In fact, everyone who knows about them die."

Sasuke, she seems to be powerful…

_Fine… like I would care…_ Sasuke can't forgive her for real. This girl is not normal… nor is she human. She must be of something like us. "Christy, Black Doll of Suicidal, huh. I don't care which doll are you but I will certainly kill you."

"Mortals can't kill Black Dolls. I'm so sorry… but this is your end, tormented soul."

"All Black Dolls are tormented souls, Christy. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I shall cleanse your soul for you." Sasuke bore her red eyes and lusting smile. Christy gasped and blurted, "You can't be kidding me! Sasuke, the Black Doll of No Limits, stands before me! Which means that doll is… that can't be. Why is he still inside a doll?" Sasuke wondered but she didn't recall her challenge. Trees began to sway and break. Christy felt like some strong aura is going to hit her. She flew out of sight but Sasuke went after her. I was to follow them but then I remembered about Itachi. I went to the house and I saw him at the porch. I told him about what happened and to pick Renge up. He nodded and I dashed to where Sasuke left off.

*****

Things are getting much more complicated. A former Black Doll was before us and she called Sasuke the Black Doll of No Limits. What does that have to mean? I knew it. This curse is far worse than I thought it was. I finally remembered where I saw her. Dammit… they were flying over the city and it's nice that the moon was not out. It was a new moon and the sky was cloudy. They were swooshing around and that girl was seriously just playing. But Sasuke was furious and she's going to rip the head apart when she catches the bitchy Doll. I stayed suspended at the top of a tower. At their speed, she won't be able to catch her. I need to do something and I need to know it NOW.

Christy laughed at Sasuke, "Hahaha! You're too slow! I thought you were awfully powerful!" then she felt an urge to go somewhere. Not just her but us as well. Then we all flew to where it came from. It was from a backyard of a house. It was… Sara, the girl before. She was aiming a knife at a guy who was walking towards her. We hid at the grass near the house. Christy said, "Let's take a break for a while, shall we."

"Get away from me! Or… or I'll kill you!" she was awfully scared. The guy was smirking at her and he said, "Come on, sweetie. The world will never forgive you if you will."

"Don't call me sweetie anymore! You killed Mom… and Raffie! I won't forgive you!" she cried and the man frowned angrily. Christy smiled and licked her lips, "A tormented soul…"

"She can't kill that guy." I said then Sasuke looked at me, "She can… but she shouldn't…"

"Tormented souls do **everything**…" stressing the 'everything', she snickered after. Sasuke at her then to the scene, "I could not stop her. Even I… I wanted to kill the guy… but you could do this better, Naruto…"

"I'll try to…" then Christy spat, "Geez, Benevolence, you're too weird to be a Black Doll." Would that mean I'm Black Doll of Benevolence? What the heck is happening? Anyway, I need to stop her…

She was about to be grabbed by the man and I went out, "Excuse me…" they looked at me and Sara recognized me for sure. She trembled, "You're—! You're Sasuke's doll! It can't be true!"

The guy twitched at her speech, "Doll? What are you talking about, sweetie? Dolls are not supposed to move by their own…" they looked at me and I did some curtsey, "I am Naruto, the Black Doll of Benevolence…" that finally came out… I see, "And I shall save tormented souls from suffering…"

"Tch. Somebody might be just operating this mechanical doll. Huaah!" he tried to hit me with a metal chair. I took the damage but there were no cracks. He gasped and then I said, "Please stop… this will result into nothing…"

"Tch say what? You're just so durable!" he pulled a knife from his belt and he stabbed me. My dress got punctured and yet… the knife broke. The blade flew towards the pool nearby. The man gasped and he grabbed Sara, "She's the one to blame!"

"Let me go!" he budged and she got shook, "She killed three people already! Kill her!"

"Let me go…" then Sasuke walked out the bush, "Is that true, Sara?"

"Sasuke-chan… they're—" then Christy jumped out and at Sara. She wield a knife and was about to stab Sara. She was thrown away and she hit a tree. Sasuke had her eyes red and Sara grew much more scared, "Like I would permit another killing from you…"

Christy stood up, wiping the blood off her lips, "Tch… I hate human body…"

"Naruto, take them away from here…" Sasuke told me. I went to Sara, "Things will be fine…"

"I killed three men… I—" I shook my head and she cried… I looked at the man. He started running away but Christy flew once more and landed before the man. She said, "No one knows about the Dolls!" she stabbed his chest with her uncurled hand which acted like a knife. Sasuke faced her and Sara ran to the raven's back. I flew and stayed suspended in mid-air, "Sasuke, can you handle her?"

"I will… send her back to Hell…"

"Oh yeah? It's just the first time I saw two dolls together… and also the first time I saw a Doll doing personal stuff…"

"Why? Didn't you just kill that guy so the thing about Dolls won't spread?" Sasuke dared her, "Isn't that personal business?"

"You're starting to madden me!" she released a powerful aura, "Now let's see who's going back to Hell!"

"Get away from here…" I took Sara and flew away. She struggled, "We can't just let Sasuke-chan on her own there! I thought you were the one who had power?"

"No… both of us… he was like me before…" then she twitched, "He?"

"Sasuke's originally male… his revival brought him a female body…"

"You mean… she was a he…"

From the distance, we saw them fighting. Sasuke grew much more psychic powers. And I guess he can't control it when he was just a doll then… I'm starting to call her him again. This is reality, he's male, and she doesn't go with males. Christy was having a hard time fighting him. She was already drained out while Sasuke was just starting to warm up. He gave her a smirk, "What's wrong, Christy? Your suicidal will vanished?"

"You'll pay for this!" Sasuke said, "Not waiting to be tolled…" he sent a flashing light to Christy. She yelled, "I'll be back! Black Dolls don't die… as long as there are tormented souls to reap!"

The light vanished as well as Christy. Sasuke huffed and we went down. He went to Sara, "Are you okay? Didn't you get hurt?"

"I'm fine…" he sighed and we called it a day…

*****

Three days came and Sara's family will be moving out. Renge's funeral was finished and everyone wants to be relieved. After all what happened, she decided to go now. The three men were her uncles and they tried to rape a six-year-old girl. Things got messy so they would love to have a fresh start. They were leaving… but Sara went to someone before leaving the town. She knocked on the door and Itachi opened it, "Sara? What made you come here?"

"Sasuke-kun around?" she blushed a little. Itachi wondered, "Uhm… wait…" she spotted me at the drawer, "Hi, Naruto-kun…"

"Leaving, huh?" I said then she got a bit depressed, "Yeah… I guess I have to forget about the talking dolls…" she smiled and hugged me. She kept me in her arms as she walked upstairs as Itachi called her. Sasuke was at her, back to normal, room. She can't accept that her friends: Renge and Sara won't be within her reach again. We walked in, "Sasuke-kun…"

"When did you start calling me Sasuke-kun?" grumpy reply came but she stood up from lying at the bed and went to hug Sara. She got surprised then she hugged her back. Then Sasuke broke it, "It'll be lonely. Even we didn't met long ago, I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you, too, Sasuke-kun…" we heard beeps downstairs. Sara's service was there waiting for her. She said, "May you have a good life now, Sasuke-kun." She put me down at the side table and she kissed Sasuke at her cheek, followed by a tight hug, "I won't forget you!" then she broke and blushed, "Buh-bye…"

The truck went away and we waved goodbye at her. Then Sasuke said, "How did she know?"

"I told her… anyway, let's go back to track… let's look for Ino…" she sighed, "Yeah, let's look for her again…" hours went by, and Sasuke braced herself… ready to go hunting again…

*****

Thanks for reading!

Back to chart… this is no filler…

Hahaha…

Goodnight…

97.00— grade for Midterms on Tourism Subject…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…


	10. Fashion for her, Passion for him

Ino was at his eyes again…

Will they get to hunt her now?

Techie theraphy… I guess this won't help…

Hell to my college life! After all that I have done!

Just for one tour… it all blew apart…

I don't know what to do…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wait until I had… LAUGH! This is a joke…**

*****

'_Fur for the dresses, Fume for the bitchy…'_

Chapter 9: Fashion for her, Passion for him

A new bright morning and Sasuke was still asleep. I was bewildered that she fell asleep while I can't… we're both Black Dolls after all. Anyway, the sun was already showering bright lights but Sleeping Beauty-formerly-Beast was still at her bed. Ino was our next target and I thought of looking for her…

Sasuke rolled over, "Why do you have to do this to me?" I assumed she was dreaming and I went with what I planned to do. I glided out her room and Itachi saw me, "Sasuke sleeping?"

"Yep, a tight one." I answered then he said, "Be careful wherever you go. Sasuke won't be able to take anymore loss…" I twitched at his words. I looked at the stairs… then I smiled, "Sure. I'll be back before sunset…"

I went on and out the Uchiha residence. Then I have to hide at trees so that no one would see a flying doll. I hid at a tree at the vacant lot where I first saw Sara. Then I saw the peculiar store there… Black Dolls Trade. I look closer without leaving the tree then I heard a girl said, "There's a doll stuck at the tree. I wonder how it got there…" Without them noticing, my eyes went to them. It was a girl and a boy. Then the boy went, "Want me to get it for you?"

"But that might belong to that store. There's one missing, right?"

"Then let's give it back… the owner might get happy and give it to us for free!" then the boy started to climb up. This is my chance to get in there. So I let the boy get me and the girl snuggled me. She was holding me too tight in her arms that any doll might get hurt. She was not holding me properly but the distance was too short so I managed it.

The chimes rang and the owner got surprised, "Why could I do for you?"

"Isn't this the missing doll, mister?" the owner looked at me then he had his jaw drop in amusement. He nodded and said, "Thank you… well, please pick any doll you like. This one is valuable to me." The girl picked one and he happily gave it to her. The two went away and he said, "Wow… you're a peculiar doll. I mean, you're different from the other ones. Your eyes… they seem alive…" Then he whispered, "Are you one of those Black Dolls of Dreams?" inwardly, I was shocked but never mind. Sasuke's revenge might go crazy if a doll fanatic might know. And I also think that he might get Sasuke arrested for attempting murder for most of the time. He put me down at his counter and he examined me. He raised a sleeve and adored the delicate carvings of my tanned ivory shell. He whistled in amazement… and he went on to the legs. Does he really know that Black Dolls do feel? I mean, he's harrasing me!!! Thank God! The chimes did a soothing, attention-catching sound and a female voice said, "Hey, anything for me to do?"

"Hey… perfect timing, Ino-san. I have found this great doll. Please make something for her…" he turned me around and I saw who I wanted to see. Ino was there in front of me and she seemed to be acquainted to the guy. She stared at me… and I guess she didn't recognize me as I expected. Besides, I'm in a different do and different dress. She said, "Uhm… that's so beautiful but… it looks eerie. Someone sell it?"

"Some children thought it was the missing doll. But see how beautiful it is. Perfection…"

"Perfection, huh. I've seen a doll like that but it's different from the others. The one I told you about." She seemed to get down from this. Then the guy said, "then I must be lucky to obtain one! This is my dream!" She went, "Yeah… lucky… By the way, my skills seemed to be destroying that doll. Why don't you just clean her dress and it's done." She winked and said goodbye. She went outside, grabbed a cab, and went away. He raised me up, making me face him, "No one shall buy you…You must be named, dear Doll… What shall it be?"

"Naruto… that's his name." he shrieked and he accidentally dropped me. Sasuke, very luckily, picked me up and dusted my dress. She kept me in her arms, facing him. He demanded, "Give her back! Or I'll call police!"

"He's mine, mister. I don't know how he got here but I'm taking him. And one more thing, where does Ino lives?" Sasuke demanded… making me think that she saw her walk out the shop. He was stopped but then he said, "Give her back! You can get other dolls there! Get everything! But that one!"

"Naruto, I'll kill him if he doesn't give me her address…" Sasuke had his cold voice on. I didn't move but I said, "He's innocent. Don't hurt him…" the guy twitched and said, "It spoke?" Then for some seconds he said, "At the third block from here to South Bridge. Just ask around for her…"

"Great. We'll be leaving." Then she walked to the door. She turned with her sharp eyes, "I'm glad you loved your life." We finally went but I have a bad feeling about the trader.

*****

"Sasuke… you're home." Itachi greeted us then she said, "Nii-chan… we're going tonight. I found the next victim. She lives near here." Sasuke said as she just passed him by. She was walking to her room. Then Itachi said, "Sasuke…" she turned with her normal puppy eyes. Itachi continued, "Please don't forget to eat dinner…"

After dinner, she was dressing me up with the one that looked like my original dress, sweeped my pigtails up, and put on my once-mudded shoes and stockings; finally, making me look like what I used to. I looked at her as she put on some sailor dress and instead of a skirt, she put on some shorts and nice compatible shoes. She said, "She would surely recognize me now…"

"You met each other earlier." She replied, "Yeah. She took me to a police station before I knew it. I was wondering why she didn't recognize me." all was set and Itachi said, "Know where she is?"

"Yea. Just follow me…" Sasuke bore her lusting, red eyes and smirked, "Another step closer…"

*****

We were walking on the way to her place when I noticed Sasuke stopped. I looked at her and she was looking at a distance. I gazed at the direction and I saw a theme park. She was staring there for a while then Itachi said, "Want to go there, Sasuke? You can delay this operation… what do you say?"

"No." she walked ahead. Then Itachi said, "I forgot about this. I got some free rides… ride-all-you-can tickets from a raffle draw. It only lasts for a day and—" Sasuke grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him to the theme park, "You should have said that earlier…"

She was blushing and Itachi and I looked at each other. We smiled at each other and went to the theme park.

*****

When we reached it, she was staring amazed at the entrance. Itachi pushed her softly in and they kept walking. I was (as always) at her arms and was discreetly looking around. Then we spotted a familiar face… Ino and Shikamaru. She looked at us she then said, "You're the kid at the station, right? Is he your… brother?" Itachi nodded and then she lectured, "You shouldn't leave your sister alone. What if something happens to her? This guy…"

Sasuke smiled, "Nii-chan appreciates what you did, nee-san. So… mind to walk home with us after some rides?" she smiled "Oh, sure!" And here I was… wondering what happened to her. However, Shikamaru seemed to be trembling the second he saw me. He hadn't forgotten… but why did Ino?

*****

Sasuke had great fun at the theme park… but it would be more fun if Renge or Sara would be around. Anyway, she was very happy. But she can't take her mind off Ino and Shikamaru. She was saddened… despite her smiling face. Ino used to be like her sister when they were little. Alongside TenTen, they act like her big sisters and little ones as well. She promised that Feris wheel would be the last ride and it was final. Our compartment was on the top when I saw Shikamaru agruing with Ino at the ground. He was trying to pull her away from the park. I knew he did know and he's trying to flee away from Sasuke's wrath… "Naruto…" she whispered and then I said, "I see them…"

*****

"Ino! Come on!" he tried to drag her. She finally gave up, "Fine… fine. Just let me say goodbye to her—" he retorted, "You can't! He'll kill you if you try to get near him…"

"What? Shika-chan, what are you talking about?" she was greatly bewildered. Shikamaru was to say something when Sasuke cut in, "There you are. I've been looking for you…"

Shikamaru whispered, "Sasuke… how?" then Ino said, "Sasuke? So that's your name…" Sasuke retorted, "I can't believe you forgot about me, Ino." She gasped, "Did we know each other before?"

"Ino, you're making him angry." Sasuke was devastated. What seriously is happening to her? I looked at Sasuke then her eyes became blood-stained and she smikrked, "Shikamaru… what is this?"

"Tch… Ino, we got'ta run!" he held Ino tightly and Ino seemed to feel her killing intent, "Why would you kill us. We didn't do—" then Shikamaru said, "Ino, shut up. You don't remember anything but we did!"

"Shikamaru…" Sasuke was waiting for an answer. Then Shikamaru said, "Haven't you moved on, Sasuke? Sorry for not having the old Ino… and you caused this." He became serious, "After Naruto became a doll, talk about the Living Dolls spread through out the city. And they had tracked down everyone involved. Everyone suffered… they even resorted in burrying him. Ino was traumatized by some events and she had been in shock for three months. And after that, she had some amnesia… and she hadn't improved since then. You can see the proof. She loved you but you betrayed us…"

"Naruto… I heard enough. Do it…" I looked at her… then to the two. "Sorry, guys… but this is better than getting killed. So sleep now…" like before, they crashed to the ground and they will forever sleep. I looked at Sasuke, "Shino and Neji are the only ones left. What do you plan to do?"

"Hunt them as well…" she turned away and walked ahead. I looked at Itachi and he shrugged. But he had worried eyes for sure. We went home after taking them to the hospital. Sasuke's sleeping at her bed… but I hear sobs from her. She was crying and there's nothing I can do. How much shall her undecided heart suffer?

*****

Thanks for reading…

I have made major revisions on this one…

Sasuke's stability is slowly crashing…

What would she do the next chapters?

Find it out… See ya!


	11. Doctor, I’m sick…

My eyes! My eyes! My eyes!

Ouch… it's starting to get much more blurry…

I wish it would get normal…

Normal? I have glasses… hmmm…

I mean my 375-75 eyesight… right first…

Nice, huh…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but oblique eyes…**

*****

'_I'm a child, Pedia… you shall heal me…'_

Chapter 10: Doctor, I'm sick…

No new leads and it's the time of the year for rains to come in… July was here and rains would get more felt. Sasuke escaped home and I couldn't go to look for her. It was so sudden and now she's gone. Itachi had left to look for her. It was already dusk but they were not back yet. I was looking out the window when I heard knocks on the door. I decided to view who was there. It was a blond guy with waist-long hair. He was looking around and he saw me. He freaked out and knocked louder, "Tachi! Hello? Anyone home?" then he looked again at the window where I was. I smiled at him and he ran away. This is not the time to get disturbed… Sasuke, where were you?

Then I decided to watch news. It was a kid's show so I wanted to just shut it off. But then came a flash report. It was about a five-year-old girl who was found laying unconcious and bloody near the riverbanks. The people believed she was a resident since she was seen by the other witnesses before. The kid was safe and had been confined in the nearest hospital. Then knocks came to the door. The voice called, "Naruto! Open up!" I did but there was no Sasuke with him. He panted, "I looked everywhere…"

"They found a girl at the riverbanks and she was confined at the hospital. Let's take a look." Itachi nodded and he ran to the hospital near the riverbanks.

*****

It was Sasuke. We don't know how she ended up like that but one thing's for certain, she was attacked. She had her clothes tattered and there was a stab at her waist and small cuts covered her. The doctor even said it was a miracle that a child like her was still alive. Itachi showed identity proofs and he was accepted as the patient's guardian. He was talking to the doctor outside and the nurse gave me to her since Itachi sadi that I was her fave doll. The nurse laid me besides her, "Take care of her…" She left.

Having no one was there… I sat up and tried to wake her up, "Sasuke. No one was around…"

"Naruto?" She opened an eye. She saw me and then she said, "Someone attacked me… I don't know what they want me but… they didn't know I can't die." She had the energy to smile. I patted her head and wished a get-well-soon at her. I rested besides her and she continued to sleep. She muttered, "I hope this ends sooner…"

*****

"This weird… same name, huh… This must be some kind of coincidence." We heard someone else's voice. I looked at him discreetly and it was a big surprise. He combed her hair with his hand, "Why is this girl looking like him? It seemed like… they are one…"

"Shino?" Sasuke said with her eyes closed. He gasped than said, "That must be my imagination…, and then Sasuke opened her eyes. Shino said, "Hi Sasuke-chan. Are you alright? My mother was looking after you. I was here because she had to run an errand. She doesn't want to leave you unattended…" he smiled, "Feeling better?"

She was staring at Shino and then she capped her hand at his cheek. He got surprised and she smiled. Sasuke tried to sat up and he assissted her. Then Sasuke wrapped her little arms around his waist. He ran his hand at her head. Sasuke was acting different and I knew it. She was not like that when we encounter the other guys but… why now?

"I don't want to let you go…" Sasuke said very randomly. I was extremely bewildered… then he replied, "Are you getting scared?"

"No." the malicious tone seeped out her lips. He twitched and said, "Cats won't let rats escape them twice… right, Shino?" she raised her head up and her blood eyes appeared. This is the first time I felt such killing intent the whole time I was with Sasuke. She was very different and she grew very aggressive all of the sudden. He recognized him, "Sasuke?" she chuckled demonically, and he tried to break her embrace. She said while Shino was struggling, "Hmm… what should I do to you?" then she looked at me… "Not that again. I'll do it this time…"

"Sasuke… how? I thought—" she turned to him, "Tormented spirits such as Dolls like me don't die…" and the he said, "Wait, maybe we can talk—" she let him go and was about to thrust her sharp nails through his chest but Shino was able to get a hold of her arms and pinned her to the bed, "Sasuke, wait."

"No. you can't change me now! You… traitor! Cheater!" she began screaming which eventually caught the attention of the nurses. Personnel forced the door open and they saw Shino and Sasuke at the position. One doctor said, "Shino, what are you doing!?" I guess that was his mom… and they all got the wrong idea. Shino let her go and said, "Wait, this is a misunderstanding."

"Are you trying to rape my sister?" Itachi said madly and then he glanced at the smirking little lady. Then the guards fetched him off her. She began crying and Itachi came to her. The guards took him out and he was not struggling… but he was gluing his eyes at Sasuke who was shoving her face at Itachi's chest. Most nurses went out and his mother asked, "Are you hurt?"

"He's not going get away from this." An angry brother blurted at her. Her face was full of fright and disappointment for what had happened. Then Sasuke said, "Thanks for coming… you save me."

"I'm sorry for what he had done. Please forgive him." then Sasuke voiced out, "If forgiveness will be the expense of every crime, then what is the essence of justice?" she gasped and accepted the thing that her son would be imprisoned.

The nurses had left and only Itachi was with Sasuke. He asked, "What happened?"

"He's a target… and I need to kill him…" she turned to me who was floating behind him, "That's my justice…" I heard you, Sasuke… I heard you…

Her brother asked her what really happened back there… Sasuke answered honestly, "I introduced myself and I tried to kill him. He pinned me down and I began screaming how despicable he was so… things happen."

*****

Days came and Sasuke made Itachi pull out the complaint. It was kind'a off confusing and I don't have any idea of what she really wants to do. Anyway, she has a secret only for Shino. The thing is… why is she so torturous when it comes to Shino? Did he do anything bad to her when she was still the poor patient? They were together for six months… I wonder what happened. It's not normal for her to do such… she had agreed to put every one in deep sleep but why would she insist in killing Shino? Sasuke…

Then Sasuke was in best dress again… it's a blue sleeveless dress which is up to the knee. It had a hat and nice blue shoes in the set. Then I asked her, "Where you going? In that attire?"

"I'm having a date and you're going with me." I teased her, "I'll be a bummer of whoever your date is." She grew angry eyes, "YOU are going with me… whether you like it or not…"

*****

Blind date, huh… but she's just five. Ah! I've got an idea… We reached the rendezvous and I had the right guess. Shino was there and he turned to her when she said and did some curtsey, "Hello, darling…"

"Sasuke… you caused such a chaos back there… but… is it true? Are you trying to kill me?" he asked straightly. She answered, "Maybe later… let's go… let's go to the theme park!" Shino gave a weak smile, "You love theme parks, huh. Like before…" they walked hand in hand to the theme park. Seriously, if you look at them, they look like fathers more than daters. But… I don't know why… maybe it's because they're best friends at her last lifetime…

We were riding at the carousel and she was really enjoying it. And her smiles were so genuine… I wish she was always like this. I wish that she never thought about killing her friends… Sasuke. I was really enjoying this sight… but later or sooner… tragedy might fall on them. Sasuke never backed down from any thing… is she trying to make Shino have the time of his life… for she will kill him as the sun sets? Sasuke… you're becoming something that creates tormented souls… is this really what a Black Doll is?

*****

Night came and Sasuke pulled him into the alley. Itachi was there and she ran to his side. Shino knew what would happen. Judgement came and he won't be able to escape it. He said, "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm ready. Show me the wrath you had inside you…" Sasuke smirked, "You know, Shino…" all ears were at Sasuke's, "I have no reason… not to… You betrayed me… and I'm going to make you pay. I'm getting my toll for everyone from you. If only…"

"_**Shino… are you sure about this? I mean… don't you think this is not good." Sasuke was going to sabotage an adult party and Shino was with him. In exchange for $20,000, they have to crash this party like no one would ever imagine. He said, "Dunno… but bucks are bucks. I'm going to ask you."**_

"_**I know I want this but… don't you think… I might kill them?"**_

"_**You won't… even if you would I'll be here…" he nodded and they started igniting every fueled curtain in the party.**_

…

"_**Shino… who are those?" Sasuke was scared as the thugs with blades are approaching. Shino was shaking and he had something in mind… he whispered, "Sasuke… I'll call for help try to hold on before that…" he went… and he never came back.**_

"Promises… I hate your promises." Sasuke was about to summon her blade fists. I was taken aback with all the happenings and all I have seen inside Sasuke. She was grieving… but she wanted to do this. She's going to end her bestfriend's life like how she always wanted things to be as well to the others. She was all ready when gunfires were heard and Shino embraced Sasuke… getting all the bullets that was for her. She was stunned and as well as everyone in the place. Itachi was knocked down by a big guy and he snatched me from Sasuke. She looked at me but she was more worried about Shino.

Sasuke… I'll manage to escape sooner… I'll just take a look at whatever this is about…

_Naruto… take care… not you, too…_

*****

Whahh! What's happening!?

Someone assaulted Sasuke and snatched Naruto!

What's this about!?

Thanks for reading…


	12. Doll Trade, Blood Sale

Looks like someone is trying to defy the Black Doll of No Limits…

Will Sasuke catch the robber a.k.a attempted murder doer?

Is Naruto's kidnapping for bad… or good?

Will Shino be safe?

Exceptional chapter— Sasuke's PoV…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but an exceptional chapter…**

*****

'_Stealing is a sin… thou shalt be punished!'_

Chapter 11: Doll Trade, Blood Sale

Naruto's been taken away but I can't leave Nii-chan and Shino behind. I need to find a place where I can take them… Where? I looked around hoping to see something that I can use to lift them. All I can see were broken boards… crates… softdrink cans… huh? Is that the back door of the hospital? Maybe I can…

I decided to leave them for a while then I ran to the hopsital. The trasher just came by and I yelled, "I need some help!" he looked at me and demeaned me because I came in the form of a child. I fired a death glare to him and he shrieked. He slowly flung his head to me and I repeated, "I said I need help…"

*****

I was waiting furiously outside the ER. I was swinging my legs back and forth as if they were pendulums. I was trying to find a task to burn time. I don't want to wait for hours… but… Shino. I looked at the sealed doors of the room where the bullets were being taken out of Shino's body. I never had the slightest idea about this. People are attacking me… and if they gave me some fatal blows, I need to stay down and pretend to be hurt and was trying to defy death. If would be okay if it's only me… why do they have to step in my plans. I bit my lower lip in madness and one familiar face passed by… getting out of the ER. I stood up and walked to her, "Aburame-san…" It was Shino's mother. I never thought that I was back at the hospital I was before. She gazed to me and recognized me… as the kid that her son molested. She gasped seeing me and said, "What's wrong? Why are you here?" she knelt down just to hear me… I couldn't shout… since it was a hospital. I said, "How's Shino? Is he okay now?"

"Shino? Oh… he's…" she was taken aback and it was not a good sign. I stared at her like an innocent little girl that I never used to be. She said, "He's alright. How did you know he's here?" I sighed, "I brought him here… don't you know?" I said it… with slight irritation. I just need to get sure of their situations before I go. I need to claim Naruto from whoever bastard get him. She was quite shocked but I don't care. Why don't you just tell me…? She finally started, "He's fine. Why were you together?" She got serious after the question. I smiled my malicious grin at her and she seemed to get scared. I just ran away from her after that. I went to where my brother is… but I heard some whispers inside the room. They were female voices which I made out from the distance, "Hey, Iro… what do you think?"

"He's hot. I wonder what he would do… Will he be…? " I decided to peep in the keyhole and I saw them laying seductive hands at my brother… heheh… they were so unlucky… Naruto's not around… I can do whatever I want. All I have to do is kill— no… I can't do that here. Dammit! I forced the door open then they spotted me, "What are you doing here? Hospitals are not children's playround." One nurse told me with annoyance. I bummed their niceys and they were mad… but that's my brother. I stared at her… gown. The buttons were undone and same as the other one. I grinned at them after her lecture, "Hospitals are not prostitutes' alley as well." They bore angry, harassed eyes and said, "What? Stop talking nonsense, you brat!" I don't time to deal with them… then I walked over Nii-chan and they moved farther. I climbed up the bed and looked at the two nurses. I said, "I kill sluts… don't let me start with you, women." They started laughing, "What? You heard her? Say, Iro… you believe her?" the other answered, "Who would?" They continued laughing and I glared at them. Their gowns bursted into nothingness, leaving them with just… undies? They don't' have proper breeding, huh. They were greatly bewildered then the door opened wider and Shino's mother was there. She was the head nurse… as far as I remember. They ran out the room covering their undeserving bodies. She muttered, "How despicable. Please, do not imi—"

"I'm no slut. By the way, Shino…" she smiled but male nurses were dazed by what happened. The head nurses clapped and they placed the unconcious Shino in the other bed meter away from Nii-chan. They went out and the head nurse stayed with me. She said, "How were you after that accident?" I blinked and remembered things. She was talking about that _accident_. She sat down at the chair between the beds, "I just remembered about his friend. His name was Sasuke, too. It would be hard to explain but… I think he was—"

"How can I possess myself? Of course this is a different body…" I answered her honestly. She gasped and then tamed down. She was quiet letting me continue. Therefore, I did, "I came back to life… whether you believe it or not…"

"Shino cried… for days. He called police when he ran away… but it was too late… you were…" I said, "I'm… I'm… just trying to…" she looked at me with teary eyes. I… I then smiled at her making her wonder, "I guess it will be over sooner…" I stood up and went down the bed. I gazed at the mirror… _Benevolence for Trade…_ What? Trade? Now I get it. I looked at his mother. I nodded and said, "I need to find my favorite doll…" I ran to the window, opened it, and jumped out. His mother rushed to follow me by sight. But then I floated outside and nodded one more time. I flew away… to the Black Dolls Trade shop.

*****

The place was closed but I need to get in. I was staring at the front door of the shop… then I heard someone exclaimed, "Hey, Princess in blue!" I looked down on my dress… blue. I turned to the caller and it was a nasty kid from the block. I saw him sometimes agrueing with Renge. I walked to him and said, "I have a name. What is it?"

He shushed me and pulled me in the bush where he was. I stumbled down and my ass landed between his legs and my upper body was near his. He was blushing then I threw some death glare. He had goosebumps and he said, "You shouldn't stand there. We're up to something… want to join?" I looked around and saw two more of his companions. He was in full smiles and I just noticed that he was pulling me to him. I said, "Stop pulling me." he hugged me tighter but it didn't squeezed me, "I was dreaming of having you near me, Princess!" I punched his goodybag and he squirmed in pain. I said, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get you a new doll. Renge said your doll was burried under dirt. Renge suggested this but…" Renge… "Don't get sad! I need you so you could pick!" I eyed at him, "Of my choice." He nodded… then one said, "Kumo-kun, it's almost time!" he let me go and then I said, "Let's go." Naruto… I'm coming… wait for a while longer…

A delivery truck stopped by and the guards were eyeing at it. We sneaked to the rear entrance of a nearby shop. It was dark and they are trying to prepare some lights. I said, "Lights will make us noticed. Shut them up." Then they looked at me with puppy-eyes like they're going to piss their pants. We are just five, anyway. But then I said, "Cowards?" Kumo said, "I'll toughen up for you, Princess!" then he gestured his hands like making me go first, "Ladies first." I glared at them but I went first. I bet they were really looking under my dress. Anyway, I don't care for now. I need to get to Naruto as soon as possible. We reached the top and we need to jump from one building to the other. It was two meters away… they slip, they die. I looked at the pervs behind me and said, "This will be dangerous. Are you ready?" Kumo said, "Do not fear… I'll go first." He jumped and it was nearly failed. He just got a hold of the one tube so he won't fall. He made it somehow and waved. Another went and he helped him up. Them it was the chubby's turn. He was trembling and he looked at me. I jerked to the side like 'Go on'. He sniffed his falling sneezing matter, yuck. He was about to jump but he slipped. He got ahold of the tube in the edge of the building where I was. I held his arms and helping to pulled him up. The guard was walking to our place… he will certainly noticed his moving. We will be caught and it will alarm the doll shop. Geez… I told him, "Let go in the count of three…" he sniffed and said, "Okay." I can see the tense in his friends' faces. I looked and smiled. I started, "One… two… three!" he let go and I jumped to the other side. It won't be hard since I can fly. But I made it not as obvious as I can. We landed safely at the other side but the guard seemed to notice something flew over head. His flashlight swung around but we had already hidden ourselves. Kumo went, "Wow. You looked like you flew. Princess, you're an angel!" then I said, "Let's just hurry." We sneaked through a vent.

It was way too small but I can fit through. The guys were sometimes stuck… but they managed to get through… that goes well to Gunta, the fat one. It was like hell… it smelled not good and it was too small… I really hate small places. But I had to set things aside… I need to get to Naruto. We ended up in the entrance of the shop. There was the counter and a lot of dolls were in front of me. They thought I was getting amazed by I was scanning for Naruto. Then I said, "Help me look for a whiskered-faced doll. I love cats." We shattered the arrangements and we began looking through the crowd of dolls. But whenever I held one, I hear loud screams of agony from them. I knew what they were… haunted. Then the boys were just playing with them like balls. I threw some more intensified death glare and they stopped. I said, "Can't you hear their agonizing cries, huh? Get back to work." Then I didn't see him… as well the others didn't saw any whiskered-faced doll. Then I gazed at the door nearby, "That leads to what?" Hato, the other one, answered. "Storage." Kumo said he studied the blueprint of the shop. I walked to it then I said, "Maybe here." Kumo agreed and he opened the door for me. It was the storage and they were tons of undressed dolls. Some had missing parts and the soft dolls were ripped and some stuffing was peeking out. Kumo whistled, "We can find any good dolls here." Then Gunta said, "I found some!" we went there and I found huge canisters with dolls inside. One was vacant— Naruto! I rushed to the last canister. Naruto was inside and I was slamming my hand at the canister. He can't hear me… if he can… he must be just getting cautious. Then the boys ran to me… I turned to them and a familiar face welcomed us, "It's quite interesting… you're still alive!" it was the counterman of the shop. He said, "Why are you here? Why wouldn't you just let Naruto belong to me? Didn't you share some time with him already? Why wouldn't you share?"

"Why wouldn't you just stop? Give me Naruto." I tried to stay calm. But then he said, "Really? Then what would do if I didn't give him back?" he dared me… no one dares the Black Doll of No Limits. I glared at him then I smiled my ever lusting smirk. He got annoyed, "What's with the smirk? Are you planning something?"

"If you wouldn't give him… then I'll take him by force." Even the boys near me began to tremble. Kumo said, "Princess? What's going on?" then the guy said, "You're not as powerful as those dolls so you can't destroy the canister! What will you say?" a maniacal laughter came after. But then I laughed and they wondered. He stopped, "Did you realize that? You can't take them from me! I will take hold of all the Black Dolls of Dreams! Hahah!"

I walked around the canisters which he watched me to do. I scanned the dolls there… Darling, Black Doll of Dreams… is she the original? Then I went to the other one…Sera, Black Doll of Illusions… Ian, Black Doll of Damnation… Hugo, Black Doll of Charms… Christy, Black Doll of Suicidal… I stared at her for a long time then he said, "You can share them if you just gave Benevolence up, you know… this will be a great discovery!" I smiled at him, "You can't share the existence of the Black Dolls to the world… Christy will come and kill all being that knows. Even you, mister."

"Heh. How about you? Why wouldn't they kill you, too? You knew about them, right?" he asked me and I laughed. I managed to say, "You don't know who you are going against here. Kumo… run away." I said with a different tone. Then he said, "Not leaving you, Princess." The other two toughened up. The guy said, "Then she shall come for us!" I smiled, "She's down there at Hell… how about I come for you? Naruto, I know you can hear me… Stop me before I could spill some blood again. It's been a while since I last slaughtered someone after all."

*****

Sasuke reached her destination and had things on her advantage…

Could Naruto stop Sasuke menacing plan again?

Thanks for reading!


	13. Blood Shed in the Doll House

Naruto was taken away by unrandom men…

Sasuke tried to chase them but Shino was hit…

So she decided to stay behind and she'll save her friend later…

Now he'll face the man alone…

Will he survive this one without Sasuke?

Back to Naruto's PoV…

Happenings when Sasuke was at the hospital…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but a chapter at the same time with the preceding one…**

*****

'_This is a Doll House and I'm the Player…'_

Chapter 12: Blood Shed in the Doll House

Sasuke… take care of Itachi and Shino… I have to deal with this kidnapper myself. They ran faster after they had me in their grip. I watched Sasuke's teary eyes from a distance until I lost the sight of them. But from now, I shouldn't move… nor talk. I need to know what's happening… I need to. These guys might be the ones who have been hurting Sasuke and now… Shino and Itachi. Don't worry, Sasuke… I'll stay with you… just like how the letter went. I don't know if you still remember but… it goes like… 'I will never leave you… neither will you leave me…'

They disappeared from my sight when we turned at a corner. We rode a cab headed to a familiar place… Black Dolls Trade. I saw the sun set from the car and I can't help not to think about Sasuke and the others. We're entering a danger zone and I have to know what he's up to…

*****

I was taken to the storage room. There were canisters and only two were vacant. I barely recognized one… it looks like Christy. What is she doing here? Anyway, I have to get to Sasuke fast. But I guess I would be locked up in here. Then I saw the counterman walked in… the big guy gave me to him, "Kyouya-sama… here it is." He hurried to me and grabbed me. He held me by the waist and swung me around, "At last! Another Black Doll! One more… one more! It'll be complete… just one more…" He stopped swinging me around and stared at the canisters, "Darling… Sera… Ian… Hugo… Christy… and now, blonde with blue eyes… You must be Naruto, the Black Doll of Benevolence… quite an odd name for a Black Doll… but still. Only Sasuke, the Black Doll of No Limits remains undiscovered. My daughter will get glad to see the Black Dolls all together now… but she'll say that one is missing. Open it up… I can't afford to have him use his powers on me."

They opened the canisters and he put me inside… then I told him, "You'll never catch Sasuke, you bastard."

"Huh? Was that you, Benevolence?" I didn't say or move another one and he give up. He locked me up inside the canister. How can I get— what is this feeling? Just like… I'm… getting… sleepy… no…

*****

It was all white… everything was in white and there's nothing but one white void. Nothingness welcomed me as I opened my eyes. Then a voice echoed, "Welcome… please come to my world, Naruto, Black Doll of Benevolence…"

"Who are you?" I called out to someone I couldn't see. Then a girl appeared before me… it was a girl in white silk dress and separate sleeves. She had her feet bare and she was floating. I gulped seeing her and it felt like she was some kind of a ghost like the other things I have seen. She smiled at me and her red button eyes were nothing NOT to be scared of. She gestured her hand like wanting me to come inside an invisible door. However, I walked to where she led me to. And we ended up in a place like a dollhouse. As I walk inside, I noticed broken dolls aside the carpet. All were like bowing down, setting aside their states. I really wonder if they were moving. We reached the lounge and I saw four other children— no, they are not! I saw Christy from the crowd. She turned to me and bore lusting eyes. She rushed to me like a rocket. But then the girl flattened her hand in the air, palm facing the rushing girl. Christy stopped and she said, "Tch. I was going to kill him."

"Listen to me, Sisters and Brothers… I do not permit any unnecessary killings inside my Doll House." Her monotonous voice sent chills up in my spine. I gulped one more time. Then a guy disappeared from the crowd and reappeared behind me. He held my neck loosely, "His beauty irks me…" Then his grip grew tighter but the white girl touched his hand and shook her head, signaling him to stop. He did and let me go. The other dolls glided to us. One did some modest curtsey, "My name is Sera, the Black Doll of Illusions. Illusions are clever means of facing the unaccepted. I'm in awe seeing the odd doll…"

"Odd?" she called me odd? ...I remembered. Every Black Doll had the desire to kill. I'm different from them… Then the other guy did another curtsey, "Ian, the Black Doll of Damnation. Revenge and damnation were powerful weapons of the condemned… It's quite nice to see the rumored odd doll…"

"Greetings, Benevolence…" The Doll who grabbed my neck backed off and did a curtsey, "I am the Black Doll of Charms, Hugo. Charms and beauty are deadlier than blade… So you are the odd doll. I'm surprised you exist." Quite offensive… but I don't want to start a fight. I just nod as everyone made their intros. I stared at the other doll. She smiled and said, "I am your mother… Darling, the Black Doll of Dreams. Dreams rob away reality… interchanges truth and fallacy."

"Where exactly am I? Can't someone tell me?" I said out of confusion. They started giggling then Darling narrated, "This is where Black Dolls rest. Those who are done stay here." Then I retorted, "I haven't found her yet!" they were stunned by my sudden outburst and she said, "Benevolence—"

"My name is Naruto and I'm the Black Doll of Benevolence." I was supposed to say something about Benevolence… saving tormented souls. I began, "Benevolence is tormented souls' shelter." Darling smiled then I exclaimed, "How can I get out of this place?"

"Tch… if someone needs you, you might… IF, that is." Christy chuckled like a child that she was. I gritted my teeth in madness as she laughed for more. Then I said, "Then someone had summoned you… when we…"

"Yea. That Renge girl wanted to die after her parents died in an accident. She was just pretending to be strong for No Limits." Then Hugo said, "You met the man? Wow… I heard he's scary." She answered, "Haha… he sent me back here. He hadn't had the slightest clue that Dolls were immortal. There's no truth in saying Dolls can be only killed by Dolls." Then Darling interrupted, "Dolls like us die as the need of us dies. Suffering might not be forever so are we."

"But we don't have to kill for that. They just need the place to stay with. A comfortable home to nurture their broken hearts…" I murmured… then Christy glared at me, "As long as there are tormented souls we live! If we were to comfort them, we will die! I won't let that happen! I'm no martyr!"

"I go with her…" Ian and Sera chorused. Then Hugo said, "You're such a nuisance… I guess this is no unnecessary killing." They started walking towards me… I stepped back whenever they stepped forward. Christy had a glint of malice in her eyes, "Another hit at No Limits!" they were all capable of dark powers like any Black Doll. All I did was run away…

*****

I was running in a maze. This doll house was a mansion and I don't want to get stuck in here forever. Then I stumbled at an unflat tile. The noise might have signaled them where I could be. I can't waste time murmuring so I started running off again. Then a door opened and there was… "Darling?"

"Come… I won't hurt or imprison you, Light Doll…"she smiled and then I walked in. the door closed and it was no turning back. She sat at the bed and her cotton body didn't shrink into the mattress. She patted the bed and I sat down, too. She said, "So… how'd you been? Still off looking for you protectorate?"

"Do you know where she is?" Then she smiled, "Will you let me tell you? That was your dedication to find her." then I pinned my eyes at the ground… "Is she still alive?" she smiled at me again, "She's fighting off an illness…" I looked at her with an utter look of joy. Hinata was alive and I will see her again. Then she said, "Why don't give her up? You failed protecting her. You failed to deliver her from condemnation. Your sacrifice wouldn't be worth that truth."

What? "I failed?" my question had my voice trailing away. She recalled her smile, "You couldn't save her because her friends had restrained you to move. That is one reason why dolls couldn't be shared." I can't believe this… does she mean… I'm not her doll anymore? I can't protect her anymore?

"You can still protect her, Young Doll. Like how Sasuke would still protect you. But Hinata cursed you… that's why you had to sleep for years."

"I don't believe that. She wouldn't…" I had the world on my shoulder… the pressure was too much for me to bear. Then she placed her hand at my shoulder, "Even dolls need lifting up their doubts and believe that they can save more of them. Please stop whining about Hinata. Leave her alone…" No…

I stood up and said, "Hinata might not be my protectorate now but… I wanted to protect her with all my life! Neither you, Sasuke, or whoever comes can change that!" she closed her eyes and said, "I saw my master die in front of me. I haven't let go of him… until I realized that I have much more people to save. You are a doll and you should know that…"

"I don't serve anyone but my Hinata… I might help Sasuke but… that's not serving." I said… then she opened her eyes, "As I thought of helping each and every condemned soul, I begin to nurture dark powers within me. It was quite ironic but that's how it is. We, Dolls, are valkyries, the chosers of death. We put our own justice at our hands and let it prevail against any justice man had conceived justice to be." I turned away from her then she started smiling again as I heard her soft snicker, "The pint of kindness that was shed away by the other Dolls became your own power, Naruto. You are not worthied of the name Black Doll… as it signifies darkness. Now you should go and stop No Limits from spilling blood… it was your advocacy, isn't it?"

"You're letting me go?" I said in surprise. She nodded and another door opened, "You had learned of the fact that you were not a Black Doll anymore. Stand on your own name, Naruto. Let your benevolence save every tormented soul you find." Then I heard agonizing screams from outside and I hopped down the black void after the door rim. I heard her say, "Come back if you had decided to rest… I will be waiting for you, Light Doll… to whom all goodness of Dolls dwells within."

*****

"Naruto, I know you can hear me… Stop me before I could spill some blood again. It's been a while since I last slaughtered someone after all." It was Sasuke's voice and he was trying to kill the counterman. I yelled, "Sasuke, stop it!" I jumped at her and crashed her to the ground. The counterman or should I say Kyouya sat on his ass seeing me out— wait! Before Sasuke could struggle, I looked back and saw me, the doll, STILL inside the canister. I got bewildered and Sasuke budged me off her back. I fell and then she said, "Naruto?"

*****

Woah… did it make any sense to you?

Anyway, Naruto had come back and Sasuke seemed to doubt our blond's identity.

His doll shell was still in the canister… what had happened?!


	14. A Child to the Truth

Years had passed since I last wrote…

What a hyperbole… no it just had been days or weeks…

Anyway, Naruto was back to reality… escaping Darling's dollhouse…

Was he out of his doll shell?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but a superdigressed sequel…**

*****

'_Now that I'm a child… now that I'm a doll no more…'_

Chapter 13: A Child to the Truth

I was very confused about things that happened. All I knew was I jumped at Sasuke… then I saw my doll body. I stared at my hands… they were humanlike and childlike. I looked at Sasuke as she was looking at me. I turned to Kyouya and then he said, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Princess!" a boy shouted from behind and I looked at them. I just noticed them when he cried. Sasuke stood up and dusted her dress, "You looked like Naruto." I blurted, standing up, "I AM Naruto! Sasuke, believe me!" then I heard Kyouya gasped. We turned to him and Sasuke said, "Oh yea. I forgot about you…" I grabbed Sasuke's arm, "No."

"But he tried to kill Shino, Nii-chan… and you, too. I'm not gonna let him off that easy." She protested and then I said, "Like the old times… he sleeps." Sasuke said without any emotion, "He knew about the dolls. Whether you like it or not… someone will come for him. It may not be me… or Christy… but it might be anyone of them." She pointed at the other canisters. I looked at him with brave eyes… "Then I'll do it." She smirked, "You? Breaking the rule?"

"Well… if I won't, you guys will do it brutally…" I just muttered and Sasuke said, "Have the floor, Naruto." She walked to the boys behind us and they cried like children that they were. Anyway, I turned to Kyouya. He crouched away but I went in front of him. I felt Sasuke's stare as well as the children's. I said, "No one should know about the Black Dolls. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I walked and touched his forehead by my wee little hands like of a child's. He gasped and closed his eyes. He fell after and Sasuke said, "Killed him… that way…"

"More preferred than your head-whacking thing." I pouted then she hugged me from behind. I got surprised as she whispered, "I'm scared… that… I might…" I turned around and patted her head, "I won't leave you… remember our deal." She smiled and let go. We turned to the boys and Sasuke said, "How are going to deal with them?" I smiled, "Erase their memories!"

"What!?" they exclaimed and we both walked step-by-step to the boys. They were scared like hell and we both grinned maliciously.

*****

"I didn't think it would be morning…" I muttered as we walked out of the store. We burned every doll in the store as every one of them was haunted and their souls wanted to be freed. Sasuke was all silent and we were walking hand in hand. And about my appearance, I was also a five-year-old boy! My hair was how it supposed to be and my clothes were like a pair to Sasuke's. We decided to go to the hospital and visit Shino and her brother.

We were walking at the hospital reception area as I noticed two nurses glaring at Sasuke. They must be the nurses she humiliated, huh. She told everything that happened when I was out. I told him about the Doll House, too. We proceeded down the hallway and Shino's mother came to us, "Sasuke-kun… ahh…"

"Naruto…" I answered then she wondered. Sasuke stared at her then she started, "Shino's awake."

*****

"Shino! Nii-chan!" Sasuke unethically yelled as she opened the door. I whispered, "Don't shout." Shino was sitting up and Itachi had his eyes open. Sasuke rushed to her brother and he entertained her hug. I walked in and Shino said, "Naruto-kun?" I nodded and then he said, "Aren't you supposed to be a doll?"

"A lot had happened and here I was." I went to him and sat at the side of the bed, "How's your wound?" he smiled, "I'm okay now… I can't believe I'm not dead yet." Sasuke said in a serious tone, "Where's Hinata?" I was taken aback for a moment then waited for his reply. Shino was silenced and Sasuke would not want to wait. She began to glare then Itachi capped his hand at her head, "Are they in the city?"

"They're at Okinawa." Shino seemed to be hesitating but then I told him, "Please, Shino. I want to see her." he sighed in giving up, "At the Playing Gale resort. Naruto, Hinata's… she's in shock. After all that had happened to her…" shock? So that was the illness she was fighting off. I got very depressed and Sasuke said, "Naruto… let's go to Okinawa tonight." I almost fall off my seat and she smiled maniacally at me. I blurted, "Are you nuts? We don't have the money!"

"We're going to fly!" she stretched her hands horizontally and imitated flying bird's wings. Itachi giggled and then said, "I'm going with you…" she nodded and then Shino said, "Sasuke…" we turned to him, "How about my death? Aren't you planning to kill me?"

Sasuke turned away… she said, "They're at a hospital in town… look for them. Ino and the others…" she went down the bed and walked to the door. She waited for me and I went. I eyed at Shino before completely going out the room. He was worried and broken… I muttered at her, "Sasuke…"

"Yes?" she said without looking and then I said, "Are you serious? About Neji…" she stopped walking and then her voice started to break, "We'll cross the bridge when we get there…" she walked faster and eventually ran away… leaving me at the hallway. I can see her killing intent had already melted… but I don't want her to get hurt like this. Sasuke is a Black Doll but he himself is one tormented soul… and his tormentor is the past. He needs me… and I should save him. Sasuke…

*****

Night came and I was waiting for Sasuke at the porch of the house. I had explained everything to Itachi but he barely absorbed anything. Sasuke was as confused as I am but she was more focused on Neji… in Okinawa. She was starting to hesitate killing her friends… the friends that abandoned her. It was five years ago but the memories were still as lucid as if they just happened a moment ago. I still remember the times when Sasuke was haunting me back then. The Shadow that haunted me at my dad's house; Vanessa, the Singing Doll; the Ghost Dancer which was later revealed as Sasuke himself and the other Dancers; the baby ghost of one nurse at the hospital… and a lot more of happening back there. Sasuke's hauntings were like of a vengeful soul that he used to be. But now he started to go reversed. Realizations and the loss of her friends might give her some things that she should really think of. No matter how she denies it, Renge and Sara thought her things… as well as the feeling of hurting his old friends.

She went out the house and she was ready. She looked at me and I said, "I will meet her… no matter what." She sighed and Itachi patted her head, "Let's go…" Then she said, "Wait… I have to go somewhere first. I'll be here in a 15 minutes…" she flew away… in the midst of the night.

I looked at Itachi and he said, "I guess I have to say goodbye to the other people as well. Would you mind to go with me?" I shook my head and we ran to a place… a house of Itachi's dear friend.

*****

"Yea?" the blonde I once saw opened the door. He freaked out as Itachi greeted him. He blurted, "What the hell? Itachi? What are you doing here?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders and said, "I just wanted to say bye. I'm going to somewhere far and I thought I should tell you… so you won't wear your ass out looking for me."

"Wear my ass out? When did I?" he blushed a little as he pouted. Then he recalled it, "Where are you going? Is it far away?" Itachi smiled at him… and he said, "No way…"

"I guess it's time to really say goodbye. See you some time… maybe years later." Itachi made some last eye contact and started walking away. The blond was starting to look broken but he said, "Geez, Itachi… Why now?"

"My sister's calling. Bye…" he waved goodbye and then he walked away. He called, "Itachi… you're not going somewhere I couldn't see you again, are you? If you are, why don't you take Sasori with you? I just thought you know that beside from him, you're the only one I got. You're not supposed to leave me…" Itachi smiled at him, "Dei, Sasori would be enough for you… and besides, I shouldn't be existing by now in the first place. I just thought I had told you I will vanish someday…" I broke their silence, "He knew?"

"I told him about me… but not about her and you…" Itachi eyed at me when he answered then threw it back to the other guy, "And I'm certain he knows I'll be dead anytime, when Sasuke stops his revenge." He smiled one last time at his friend and then we proceeded walking home.

I looked back at the blond as he sighed. I heard him even from the distance, "I can't stop them from leaving…," And then my attention was taken by the image at the window at the second floor. It was a redhead doll looking out the window. From its gaze, I can tell it was also an unnamed Black Doll like what we used to be. The curse had spread through the world but their existence was a big secret. Not everyone would know of dolls that kill for their own sense of salvation of tormented souls…

I remembered about what Darling had said… all Black Dolls returned to her when they were still not needed. They don't die for suffering doesn't die. I just wondered if both Sasuke and I would reach that place after we find my former protectorate…

*****

We reached our house and Sasuke was there. She looked at Itachi like he was at fault… which was true, "Where did you go?" Itachi smiled and Sasuke closed her eyes, "We're leaving… now that most souls are in their deepest part of their slumber; now that they were dreaming of their loved ones… or struggling from the nightmares that they were in; now that they were experiencing comfort… or pain. We will leave this place to fulfill our heart's desires… and we shall leave this place to the other dolls who were watching over the tormented souls that lie within those who are forced to hide their vulnerability."

"Sasuke… sounds like you're not coming back…" I whispered and then she looked at me, "I can't promise that we will continue to be together. We bear different paths… and there is no certainty that we will meet at the end."

"We will… I won't break our promise…" I muttered, "You can't leave me now…" She patted my head and nodded at Itachi. He readied and she floated and held his waist. I fastened some things at my back and I floated as well. Things would get unraveled as we reached our final destination. The end would be waiting and we have to get ready for anything that will surprise us. I should get ready for all Hinata would say to me after I failed to protect her like I had always told her. I was not there at her darkest hours and here I am seeking forgiveness. I would like to see her angelic face and there she would be cursing me her entire life. Hinata would be finally within my reach… physically. I didn't know if her heart would still be mine and whether she would still want to spend eternity with me like how we promised each other that day I turned into a Doll that should be protecting my most precious one. I have turned her into a tormented soul and I shall save her from eternal damnation…

We looked at each other… and flew to where Okinawa would be…

*****

Gosh… the narration drained me out…

My brain would look like a prune right now…

If you can see it, that is.

Heheh, just kidding… anyway, thanks for reading…

I love you, guys…


	15. Rendezvous of Hearts

Wow! I guess this would be the second-to-the-last chapter…

I can't wait to see the end of this sequel…

No more sequels after this one…

Things will get more and more complicated if there would be…

Message me if you want me to pursue another sequel…

Story revolving at Black Dolls like before…

I guess there will be no more Naruto and Sasuke in there… or maybe just in the Dollhouse…

I can't help not to show my Akatsuki pair in the last time…

Anyway, they will be confronting Hinata…

Will Naruto handle it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but another closing story…**

*****

'_Here I am… where are you now?'_

Chapter 14: Rendezvous of Hearts

Okinawan shores had finally shown theirselves to our eyes. We had reached Okinawa and we would be looking for the Playing Gale beach resort. They were there and I haven't known where else they could be. I looked at Sasuke as we silently landed at the forestlike place in the island. We sneaked our way out and we reached the highway. People were around and everyone seemed to be very happy. Sasuke secretly snorted and we walked some more. I said, "What if… they are not here?"

"We haven't looked around yet… so will you please shut up." She said with irritation that I didn't know where it came from. I just shrugged my shoulders and whispered to myself, they must be here…

Then Sasuke went, "Naruto… look…" I thought it was Hinata but it was something else. We turned and people were crowding around the porch of a shop. We went to look into and we found someone who was lying unconcious at the streets. A doctor went to her aid and I told Sasuke, "What about her?"

"She's from Playing Gale…" our eyes grew big… she continued, "And I can see Neji and Hinata in her memories…"

*****

"Huh? You wanted to see Playing Gale?" Sasame, as she introduced herself to us, said as she sipped her hot chocolate. Sasuke said, "My mom was playing with us and she wants us to find Playing Gale resort. She will meet us there… please." Sasuke begged like a poor child so Sasame gave her some sympathy and said, "Okay. But you have to wait for me… in one hour. The doctor would be getting my medical certificate…"

She smiled at us then Sasuke walked out of the room. Itachi nodded and I followed her. I looked around for her then I found her at the bench near the vending machine. I walked to her and she said, "Hinata's… not responding to everyone. The battering had paralyzed her completely… all she can do is cry. Tears flow out of her face… whenever someone talks to her."

"Hinata… what have I done to you?" I said with all my depression. Sasuke looked at me… and I caught her looking at me. Her teary eyes were there and she was not looking away… I wondered and said, "We can get through this together…"

"I'm scared… Naruto, I'm scared…" Sasuke said and I pulled out some coins and bought her a can of soda. She accepted it and I said, "You don't have to get scared… I'm right here." She glanced at me and smiled like how he does it before, "I'm quite happy… you followed me."

"Well… I'm supposed to follow a depressed girl—" Sasuke said, "When I found you, I thought you were scared. You knew of my sins and I knew you knew I was the reason for your condemned life. I turned you to a Doll and I messed up with your everyday. I was scared that you might fly away from me the time I dug you from that grave. I thought you still haven't forgiven me… from everything." I just smiled at her and said, "I knew you have your reasons…"

"Naruto…" she leaned her head at my shoulder, "I wished I didn't turn you into a Doll…" I smiled, "Darling told me I was peculiar… and all goodness of the Dolls dwell within me. I was chosen to lead a different path for the Black Dolls. You chose the right decision; besides, no one would have stopped you from slaughtering those who are the only ones you're left with…" her eyes widened then she smiled, "She was right... one peculiar Doll…"

Then Itachi appeared at the corner with Sasame. She looked at us like we our juvenile lovers and she bore scheming eyes for that. Itachi said it's time to go so both of us stood up. He and Sasame walked ahead and we were like steps behind. Sasuke held my hand, "You're not going to curse me, are you?"

"Nope, Sasuke… I won't… hurt you…"

*****

We were in front of the Playing Gale resort. Sasuke's hand grew tighter and I tightened my hold, too. Itachi walked in and the receptionist welcomed us… as well as the other employees. Sasuke looked around and said, "Let's take the stairs…" Sasame walked away and normal business resumed. We walked upwards till we reached the seventh floor. We walked down to Room 705 and I said before Itachi could knock, "Why are we here?" Sasuke smiled, "Just wait for it, Naruto…" Itachi proceeded but no one opened the door. From the other side, I heard the door unlocked. I turned to Sasuke wearing her blood eyes… then the door opened. I looked inside… "Hi-Hinata…" She was sitting at her wheelchair and it seemed that she was not moving.

I walked inside and went in front of her. Sasuke and Itachi entered the room as well. Her eyes were red and dry… and they seemed to just go through me. Tears formed at my eyes but I have to rub them away… "What have I done to you, Hinata?" then a soft voice answered me… "Naruto?"

Hard footsteps rushed to us and Neji yelled, "Get away from her!" Sasuke turned to him, "Neji… it's been 5 years, isn't it?" he was taken aback and he looked at me, "Naruto?" I nodded and turned back to Hinata. I capped my hand at her cheek, "Hinata, forgive me…"

"Naruto…" she began crying and Neji grew very shocked. Sasuke said, "She haven't said anything since she was bedridden… this will be the first time for them to hear her again… in five years." Hinata slid down her chair and knelt at the floor. She reached out her arms to hug Naruto… and pulled him closer, "Naruto! Where… have you… been?" Neji sat at the bed, "Hinata… you're awake…"

Sasuke said, "Naruto… it's not just you… even Hinata. Hinata was trapped within her body, unable to do anything, in a long five years… and it continued until you find her." I cried as well as she tightened her hug. Neji couldn't believe everything… from my renewal… to Hinata's awakening. But there was a vision that was trying to get through… I closed my eyes and waited for it to take over my sight…

*****

"That doll? No… I don't know about it." It was my dear Hinata surrounded by street junkies… I mean, her other schoolmates. I don't recognize any of them and when did this happen. Then the students started to threw allegations at her about… the cursed doll. One of them claimed that he saw her talking to the doll that knocked out some gangsters that was after her that night. They don't believe her in her denials. Then one stepped forward, "there's only one way to find it out! And that's…"

"Execution!" they chorused and Hinata ran away from them. I heard her voice like she was speaking in her mind, 'Naruto, please don't… don't hurt them…' but one caught her and she was put into sleep by a hanky soaked in chloroform. She crashed and the scene darkened until black. I heard her say, "Naruto…"

The next scenes were familiar from what I saw when Sakura fell unconcious. It was Hinata for sure and she was tied at the top of a pole. Barb wire and chains were wrapped around her and she was whispering my name over and over again. The torches were so near that she earned some burns. She was just in a thin slip and the chains and barb wire left marks at her porcelain skin. Blood swelled at her dress and everything was a bloody mess. I could have helped her if only… Sakura had not hid me away.

Then I heard the voice of someone familiar, "You kept the doll away… and you will be keeping yourself within your flesh… just like a doll. Tears are the only thing you have… so cry… cry until you find him again…"

*****

I opened my eyes and looked at the still crying Hinata. I patted her head and she continued crying. I looked at Neji who was trying to hide his tears seeing his sister back to life…

"Itachi…" Sasuke called and the two went out. She stopped crying and I said, "I'll let you rest for now. We'll talk later…" I followed them out and I saw Sasuke at the veranda. She was feeling the wind at her face and then she opened her eyes. She turned to me and said, "Darling had put her in a curse after she denied the help from a Black Doll. In five years she was imprisoned like a Doll… and she even had to look for you to forgive her. Things were reversed… unlike how you predicted them to be, Naruto. Hinata wants you and she can never live without you. But since she's not your protectorate anymore, you have nothing to do any longer. Hinata doesn't need a Black Doll now. There's no need for you to get to her side. You will go back to the Doll House… and you shall wait for your next calling."

"Wait, Sasuke… what about you?" Sasuke turned away from me. Itachi closed his eyes and patted my head, "She has something else to do. Now, you won't be together. You picked another path… and this where you're supposed to say goodbye to her." I cried, "No! Sasuke, you promised me—!"

"I told you… we have different paths and who knows if we will meet in the end."

*****

Midnight came and we were still here at Okinawa. I was with Hinata as she told me things that happened when I was gone. Her sufferings were unworthied of the things she lost. No matter how she wanted to keep me… I just flew away without her knowing. Our friends had buried me and she couldn't find me anywhere. Sasuke said once that I was sent to hell and… I don't believe it. I was asleep at the Doll House and now I forged my way to see her. I was here and everything was fixed… but I can not stay by her side. It's not like how things were before. No matter how hard I keep it, my promises broke and I couldn't help it. Hinata dragged me out of trance, "Naruto… are you going away again?"

"I have kept a duty as a Black Doll. Things had change but… I'll try to look after you like how I did when I was still human. Remember, Hinata… you're my only one. I will love and cherish you like it would be my last day doing it. I will never forget you…"

"Neither will you forget me…" Hinata continued what I'm supposed to say. She kept me close and said, "Naruto… you're the only one I have. You may not be with me for all these years but… your memories will always make me smile. I could not forget you… even if I tried to. This emptiness was haunting me so I cried everyday… mourning for your loss. I dreamed of one day… I would be smiling with you once again. Naruto… without you, I can't see the meaning of my life. Take me with you… wherever you go. Please…"

"Hinata…" I smiled at her like I always did, "You know I can't do that!"

*****

Omp! That would be hurting Hinata straight to the heart!

Thanks for reading!

I love you, **fans**? I must be dreaming…


	16. Revelations of the Chained Spirit

Ooohhh! Final chapter of this sequel!

Thank you for your support!

Thanks for reading till the very end!

I wish I always had the feeling of acccomplishing a novel!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but another finished story!**

*****

'_I'm free… I'm yearning to say such…'_

Final chapter: Revelations of the Chained Spirit

"Why, Naruto? Why couldn't you?" Hinata was obviously devastated by my reply. I flew off her lap and to mid-air. I said, "I will be going to a place of suffering and hatred. I can't risk taking your pure soul to a place such as that. I'm sorry, Hinata… I may be perfectly fit for you… but… not all things fit forever. This where I should say goodbye to you. Move on, Hinata. I know of all your feelings but… I'm not human anymore. I'm merely a spirit that roams to heal broken hearts. You may be one of those who need me… but you can get over me. Our love will be remembered forever, never to be forgotten."

"But Naruto… how could you? You can't leave me…" she grabbed my arms and I said, "Let me go, Hinata. Letting go is one of the basic reasons why there are spirits that were bound in this realm. You have to, Hinata. Don't… don't force me to do it…" I turned away from her. She let go of my arms… "Naruto, you're the Black Doll of Benevolence, right? The shelter of those who were hurt and those who never meant to hurt anyone. A girl told me and I really believe her. There are more people like me out there. But you have to promise me that you will never forget me! Because… I love you, Naruto. More than anything… so please…" I nodded and I heard Itachi's voice, "Naruto, come here…" she looked at me because I twitched. I said, "Itachi's calling me. Let's go…" we went out of the room… to the beach cliff.

*****

I saw a private caravan was parked near there and we saw… "Everyone?" they looked at me, too. Then they flung their heads back to Sasuke who had her back at us while standing at near the cliff. Shino started, "Sasuke… are you going to…" Ino said, "Sasuke! I remembered everything… but why? Why would you?"

"I just thought…" she finally spoken, "She called Naruto to the Doll House…, and why wouldn't she call me in? I have nothing to do anymore… unlike when I was protecting Naruto. As I look at things… I have realized something. Naruto had let go of Hinata… and so his doll shell became empty. I didn't keep my shell with me… and I was just wondering, why haven't Idiot Kyouya found it yet? The answer is… it was not in a form of a doll. My shell was broken in pieces… seven pieces; pieces that I couldn't see at first." Seven? It would be Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Lee, and Neji… that makes six. Who's the last one?

"You're the last one, Naruto. All of my friends had my shell… and since I haven't let go of what they have done to me, I can't go to the place they call Doll House." She turned to us, "Losing Renge and Sara made me think of things that I might feel after killing you guys. But I thought it was unforgivable… and I still try to do it my way. But when Idiot Kyouya tried to kill my brother and Shino, I suddenly felt that… I didn't really want to do this. And… I was here now… telling my realizations and seeking forgiveness from everything. You might be forgiving me… but you wouldn't be able to forget how awful of a friend I was. I always lean on you guys when I was just a kid and… I often blame you for my shortcomings. And the last thing that happened to me… I blame it all to Shino… which was not right… since… " she bore her blood eyes and lusting smile, "I started all of it…" Darkness shrouded us and there was a scene that played…

*****

It was in a dark alley… thirteen students were there and Sasuke was at the center. They were ganging up on him and they were kicking him. However, he was shielding himself with his thin arms but some kicks get through. "Hahaha! Take that, you murderer! We don't want any murderers around us!"

"You were like hired killers! You killed everyone in the party… for money! Curse you!" a girl yelled and the other girls started yelling as well. One said, "Oh, yeah… Aburame's the mastermind, right? Look for him!" Sasuke grew glaring eyes, "You… won't hurt Shino! I will stop you…" they began laughing and a chilling whistle came to them. They all looked and there was a flying doll with bleeding eyes at the end of the alley. They backed off for a while… and Sasuke ran to the doll. Then he faced the bullies with fierce eyes, "Bachan… seal the place off." Barriers of black void enclosed the alley and the students sat on their asses. Sasuke smiled his lusting smile and said, "Bachan… let me deal with them… just make sure… they won't escape." The doll nodded and the students started calling him a demon. He smirked, "So what if I were? No one will know… and Shino will be okay…"

The whole place was then covered in blood. Most of us nearly crashed as the gory scene unraveled itself… thirteen bodies were slaughtered at the alley. Sasuke was panting but he retained his smile. The doll neared him and he laughed maniacally. The bodies… some were hanged upside-down, some were opened forcefully, and most of them were chopped. Sasuke was covered in blood and his auntie, the doll, wrapped a cloth around his head. He unwrapped it and then he wiped his face clean of the blood that covered his face, hands, and clothes. He was just barely eight by then… but he managed to kill— no, slaughter thirteen kids like pigs. He stood up and hugged his auntie like how he hold me, "I won't let them hurt anyone of my friends… ever. If they do… hell will come for them…" he cutely smiled at his auntie, "Right, Bachan? Continue to help me protect them… uhm! I would really appreciate any help from you!" they walked away from the bloody corridor…

Then another scene entered as one fled away. It was when Shino and Sasuke were being chased by a gang of people. They had blades with them and they were trying to kill the two. They ran and ran but they were caught. Sasuke and Shino turned around to see the laughing men… Shino was awfully scared that he was really trembling. Sasuke said with a breaking voice, "Shino… who are those?" Shino twitched and thought of something, "Sasuke, try to hang in there… I'll call for help…" Shino dodged a thug and ran off. Sasuke toughened up as one said, "That must be Shino, huh. So you're Sasuke… the demon they mentioned. Hmmmm… so what kind of demon are you?"

Sasuke stood up… "Are you here to avenge those who I killed? Sorry… but that's too unfortunate." Sasuke grabbed one hand and stole the blade. He broke an arm and he went to face everyone. It was a blood bath. Most of the thugs were dead but Sasuke's wounded, too. He was weakened and the leader delivered a one nice blow on his throat. It was slitted but Sasuke was still alive… he struck the blade he had on the guy's shoulder then the guy pulled it out and struck a blade at both eyes. Sasuke fell and he whispered… "Shino… don't come back… please…" the leader laughed maniacally and he dragged Sasuke, holding a leg, to the familiar alley. The thirteen bodies were still there… and the guy threw Sasuke towards the crowd, "Be in hell with them, you fucking kid…"

Then minutes later, Shino and some police arrived. They were nowhere to be found but Sasuke's blood trail led them to the alley. They saw the bodies… and Shino blacked out.

Then white engulfed us. Sasuke was still alive and he was brought to the ICU. They saw doctors were talking, "We can't keep him here. He was like dead… but he was still breathing. Is he a demon of any sort?" the other replied, "Let's give him to another hospital… anywhere!" the doctors looked at him…

Then he was taken to the hospital where my mother was working. They tended to him and he was kept with care. I was there and I was always looking after Sasuke. But the scene where he was taken away from me replayed… but in a nearer view. My mother tried to revive him and the doll was looking at him… and he was talking to it. No… he was already inside the doll, "Bachan… so is this the day I have to be the one after you? I know I'm not within my body anymore and it's funny to think that they trying to revive nothing but a dead shell. And Naruto…" the doll looked at me… the younger me, "I will protect him… he's the only one I have. Besides, I promise him that I won't leave him. What do you think, Bachan?"

*****

"Sorry… if I lied…" Sasuke said and we went back to the original scenery. Sasuke was now floating and I, Shino, and the other friends were glowing. She said, "When I was revived, I heard a voice that… since I… didn't accept their apology, I was cursed to have a female spirit form… not of a male's. So as you can see, I'm a little girl… unlike Naruto who retrieved his normal image. I think… it's all my fault. And… I shouldn't really be angry with you guys. I was quite glad I had Naruto with me… or else, I would be shedding away the shell. As long as I can't break free from my doll shell, Darling would never invite me to the Doll House. I'm sorry, Naruto… if I hadn't told you anything from the start."

"Seriously, Sasuke." I replied, "I'm not the one who you should apologize to. I'm not hurt and you helped me find my Hinata. You should apologize to everyone who had been hurt while you're achieving your goal. There are those who were pinned between your stupid revenge and your supposedly only victims. To your friends… you decided to take their lives away. Not to me, Sasuke… not to me." Sasuke stared at me and Shino said, "We understand your pain, Sasuke. You don't have to think that we won't forgive you."

"But you're right that we couldn't forget everything." Shikamaru said and Ino said, "But Sasuke… we will surely remember how you treated us when you were still alive. You treated us like family and we will never forget that either."

"That's well said, Ino." TenTen smiled, "And we will forgive you… since you asked nicely." Lee said with his funny, serious face, "Now, Sasuke. I guess you have to rest. You have grieved enough… we can't see you endure more of these things." Neji smiled, "He's right, Sasuke. Take a break; after a long sleep, you'll just realize nothing binds you anymore. Why don't you enjoy afterlife?"

"Everyone…" Sasuke stared at us and Itachi smiled at her. Then the light coming out from us gathered before Sasuke. It created his doll form and it burned all of a sudden. Itachi held her shoulder, "I'll wait for you… if you'll ever come." Fire rose beneath him and he burned like paper. Sasuke had some teary eyes and I walked and then flew to her, "Come on, Sasuke. Let's go back to the Doll House…" we looked at everyone. The girls were crying except for TenTen who was trying to toughen up. The guys and the bun-haired girl nodded at us. Sasuke blushed, "I haven't said… Thank you… yet." Then she held the hand I reached out to her. White light engulfed us and I laid a last smile to Hinata, "Farewell, my Love…"

*****

"Welcome, Sasuke. Naruto, you've done one awesome job." Darling was there and she came to embrace us, "Now, please rest…" white light engulfed us one more time. I heard Sasuke's voice, "From this day on… I won't get selfish… but I couldn't promise I won't kill again."

"We will be like Christy and the others. We would have to kill our **tormenting** souls… unlike Christy's way." She laughed, "Damn that girl... but she's right in her way. Some souls would want to just vanish after all. I was wondering… why didn't she appear when Sakura tried to kill herself?"

"I don't know… anyway, Sasuke." She asked, "Yes?" I laughed, "I guess I have kept our promise! We will stay forever together this way." I heard her smirk, "Yeah… I guess we just have to wait until we're called…" the Free Black Dolls will be all sleeping again. All we have to do is to wait… until the revival of our Dark Curse…

*****

Yay! It's done! Eureka!

Hey, what does 'eureka' stand for again? Heheheh!

Another story done and it's quite not as dramatic as the first one.

Or I am dreaming that it was even dramatic? Nah!

But all I know… **Kuroningyoo no Yume: Fukkatsu no Kurai Norou** is done!

A lot of thanks to you guys for reading!

I would always cherish you… **fans**? Whatever…


End file.
